El héroe maldito
by hermagix
Summary: Esta historia no tiene presentación, porque prefiero que las cosas se vayan descubriendo poco a poco
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Huida y rescate**

Cuando tenía siete años huí de casa. En ese entonces creía que mi padre no me quería, de hecho pensaba que nunca me quiso; pasaba horas encerrado en su oficina de trabajo, solo se preocupaba de armar sus aeroplanos y sólo lo veía algunas horas al día. Aunque me gustaba entrar a su biblioteca a leer y a veces, él me contaba sobre sus libros como si fuera alguien mayor, claro yo igual le entendía. Pero después papá se casó y tuve que acostumbrarme a una desconocida que trataba de hacerse la amable, pero que en realidad me odiaba. Después tuvieron dos hijos, de un año de diferencia, y vi a mi padre sonreírles y jugar con ellos, haciendo cosas que nunca había hecho conmigo.

Poco antes de cumplir los siete empecé a ver cosas extrañas y las arañas me perseguían por todas partes, yo siempre les había tenido un pavor terrible y esto de cierta forma empeoro la relación con mi padre. Él creía que yo solo trataba de llamar su atención y una vez escuché a mi madrastra diciéndole que eran pataletas porque estaba celosa de mis hermanos pequeños. Me sentí sola y odié a todos en casa. Yo era diferente, lo había notado hace tiempo; aprendí a leer yo misma y entendía lo que papá me decía, tenía buenas notas en el colegio, aun cuando padecía dislexia, esto solo recalcaba mi inteligencia, era capaz de hacer muchas cosas y estaba segura que estaría mejor yo sola, no necesitaba a mi padre y por eso decidí irme de casa. La única compañía era esa voz que a veces me guiaba en mi cerebro y mi inteligencia.

Hasta muchos años después me di cuenta del error que cometí. Me quité la oportunidad de tener una familia porque creía que las cosas funcionaban de otra manera, me sentía superior pero nunca puse de mi parte para que la convivencia funcionara, olvidé que las personas no son solo racionales, sino que también emocionales, y yo no aporté sentimientos a mi familia.

Después de huir de casa pasé algunos días caminando, guiada por la voz en mi cerebro, pero comenzaba a superarme el miedo por lo desconocido. Sabía que algo me rodeaba, que me observaban, y no era algo bueno, eran seres que querían hacerme daño. El miedo era peor porque no sabía qué o quiénes eran los que me seguían, o qué podía hacer para defenderme.

Cinco días después de huir me encontré acurrucada en un callejón, completamente oscuro por la ausencia de la luna. Hacía frío y tenía hambre, porque se me había terminado la comida y no llevaba mucha ropa, había pensado en llevar poco peso, no pensé en que haría tanto frío cuando el invierno había terminado hace un mes. Tenía sueño porque no había dormido bien últimamente pensando que algo me atacaría o vendrían las arañas y estaba cansada de tanto caminar. La oscuridad me producía más sueño y la postura, acurrucada en un rincón para pasar el frío, no me ayudaba...

Un ruido de latas me despertó de golpe. Mi corazón golpeaba fuerte en mi pecho, pero no me moví, el miedo me tenía paralizada. Sentí unos pasos fuertes cerca mio, y algo que olfateaba. Debí haber pensado que era un animal callejero, pero algo dentro me decía que era una bestia mucho peor, la cosa que me había perseguido desde que huí de casa. No sabía que hacer, después de dejarme llevar por el sueño mi cuerpo había despertado demasiado frío y cansado para moverme, me dolía todo y ni siquiera podía pensar con calma, ni siquiera la voz vino en mi ayuda.

La bestia se acercaba cada vez más y mis ojos, acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad, veían una sombra enorme y deforme, moviéndose torpemente. Estaba segura de que sabía donde estaba, porque había dejado de olfatear y se dirigió directo hacia mi... algo dentro hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara, tomé mi mochila y se la arrojé a la bestia, luego salí corriendo en la dirección contraria (por suerte no era un callejón sin salida).

Mi cuerpo se quejaba por cada paso que daba, pero no podía detenerme, no sabía donde estaba y las calles estaban todas abandonadas y oscuras, definitivamente no era un lugar para que una niña estuviera corriendo de noche. Además, sabía que la bestia me perseguía, esa especie de monstruo enorme, sentía su aliento cerca, casi sobre mí. Doblaba por las calles sin parar, esperanzada de encontrarme con alguien que me ayudara, pero todo seguía solitario. De pronto choqué de frente con una pared, y a pesar del cansancio y el miedo, me di cuenta que había entrado en una calle sin salida. Me di vuelta al escuchar al monstruo detrás de mí, la noche seguía oscura y tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas, aún así vi su figura enorme abalanzarse sobre mí... me dejé caer, esperando mi fin... sabía que la bestia me mataría o me comería, ya esperaba sentir unos colmillos en mi piel... pero sólo sentí una nube de polvo caer sobre mí...

Los segundos pasaron y nada me había caído encima. ¿Qué pasó? Tenía demasiado miedo para mirar.

Levanté la cabeza lentamente... por un momento me asusté al ver una sombra inclinarse sobre mí.

-¿Estás bien?

¿Eh?

Tuve de pestañear varias veces para notar que la silueta frente a mí era más pequeña que la de la bestia, no gruñía y tenía forma humana.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño.

Por la voz era un hombre, pero no tan hombre, más bien se escuchaba una voz joven, pero muy suave y tranquila, que de inmediato me hizo sentir mejor.

El joven se hincó frente a mí.

-¿Estás herida?

Apenas negué con la cabeza.

-Bien, vamos –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Pero yo no me moví. Aún no sabía quien era o qué le había pasado al monstruo. No sabía lo que él quería hacer conmigo.

-Vamos –repitió. Tenía una mano tendida hacía mí y mi brazo se movió inconscientemente para darle mi mano. Él me levantó sin esfuerzo-. Tengo un refugio cerca de aquí.

Él empezó a moverse, pero cuando traté de seguirlo me fui al suelo. Mis piernas no me respondían, estaba demasiado cansada para moverme y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

Desperté de golpe, tratando de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo protestó con dolor, por lo que volví a recostarme. No sabía dónde estaba o que había pasado. ¿Lo de anoche había sido real? Estaba siendo perseguida por una clase de monstruo que quería comerme y luego... ¿El hombre que me salvó había sido real? Debía serlo o no estaría viva. Pero ¿ahora donde estaba? Era un espacio pequeño, olía a tierra y árboles ¿era un bosque? Debía ser una especie de guarida, armada en medio de algún bosque o algo así. Podía sentir raíces con mis manos y... también había olor extraño, era refrescante, limpio y agradable.

Traté de volver a sentarme, esta vez lentamente. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, suerte que el lugar era calentito. No, el calor venía del abrigo que llevaba puesto. Era grande, me cubría todo el cuerpo y, a pesar de ser delgado y pesar poco, se sentía muy cómodo y cálido. Supongo que el joven de anoche me lo puso al notar que me estaba congelando y me trajo a este lugar para descansar. Pero, ¿dónde estaba?

Me acerqué hincada a la salida, que se notaba por la luz que se veía entre las ramas. Al apartarlas la luz me cegó y tuve que cubrir mis ojos. Luego de unos segundos volví a mirar para comprobar que efectivamente estaba en un bosque. Los árboles estaban separados, lo que permitía que la luz pasara libremente... era un lugar hermoso.

-¿Estás bien?

Sentí un susto de muerte y caí de espaldas dentro del refugio.

Que vergüenza, había estado tan concentrada en el bosque que no me fije que el joven de anoche estaba apoyado a un lado de la entrada.

Volví a asomarme.

Ahora podía verlo, ya que había la suficiente luz, pero fue decepcionante. El tipo usaba ropa negra, no dejaba ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera el rostro. Tenía la cabeza envuelta en una tela larga, como una bufanda, además usaba lentes oscuros por lo que ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos.

-Ten.

Me tendió una botella, no, era una cantimplora. Era de cuero y tenía extraños detalles, parecía muy valiosa.

-Toma solo un sorbo –me dijo cuando la llevaba a mi boca.

El líquido era extrañisimo, ni siquiera podía definir el sabor; era como si mezclaran todos los sabores que me han gustado hasta ahora. Me sentí bien de inmediato, quería seguir tomando pero el tipo me la quitó de las manos.

-Sólo un sorbo.

-¿Por qué? –repliqué sin poder contenerme. Pero él no me respondió-. ¡Oye!

-La primera palabra que dices y es una replica. Al menos deberías agradecerme el haberte salvado anoche.

Me sonrojé de la vergüenza. Después de todo gracias a él seguía con vida o eso creo.

-Gracias –dijo por lo bajo. No acostumbraba a pedir disculpas, de hecho lo odiaba-. ¿Qué pasó con la bestia de anoche?

-Chica lista, ¿no? Te gusta saberlo todo.

Eso me sorprendió. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a tratar con diferentes personas. Por su postura y el tono de su voz parecía alguien mayor, alguien que había vivido mucho y visto muchas cosas. Pero físicamente no lo parecía, y el timbre de voz no era de un adulto.

-Lo de anoche era un monstruo. No necesitas saber nada más por el momento. Ya más adelante te enterarás.

No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo quería que me quedara con esa respuesta tan simple?

-Eres algo pequeña para que te sigan los monstruos.

-No soy pequeña, tengo siete años.

-Orgullosa. Ya me hago a la idea de quién eres.

-Ah, pues yo no tengo idea quién eres tú –le repliqué enfadada.

-Yo soy quien evitó tu muerte anoche y te va a llevar a un lugar seguro, suficiente información.

-Pues para mí no es suficiente –volví a replicar con más fuerza, mientras me cruzaba de brazos-. No puedo confiar en alguien que no conozco. ¿Qué tal si me secuestras? Podrías ser un traficante de niños o un pervertido.

-Tendrás que conformarte con eso –me respondió sonriendo. Bueno, creo que sonreía por su voz porque seguía sin poder ver su rostro.

-¿Por qué te cubres tanto?

-Porque no quiero que me vean –me respondió con simpleza. Vaya, este tipo era directo y preciso.

-Eso es obvio –le dije, un tanto molesta.

-Entonces por qué lo preguntas.

¡Agh! Esto me superaba.

-Vamos. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

Se puso de pie, tomó un morral de cuero que colgaba de un árbol y se lo puso al hombro.

-No voy a ir a ningún lugar con un desconocido –le grité molesta.

-¿Te quedaras sola esperando a los monstruos?

¿Qué? No, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo de anoche.

-Dame mi abrigo o te dará demasiado calor –me dijo, ignorando totalmente mi estado. Cada vez me irritaba más.

Me quité el abrigo y se lo arrojé a la cara, pero él lo agarró en el aire como si nada y lo enredó en su morral. Luego empezó a caminar.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué hacía? El era un desconocido... pero me había salvado y prometió llevarme a un lugar seguro. Me empecé a sentir muy sola.

-Vamos, pequeña –me dijo mientras seguía alejándose.

-Te dije que no soy pequeña –le grité mientras lo seguía.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo te llamas?**

-¿Qué es ese lugar seguro?

Habíamos estado caminando todo el día, hasta atravesar el bosque. Ahora estabamos a la orilla de una ciudad enorme, Nueva York, había dicho. A pesar de que no había luna la luz de la ciudad era bastante para ver claramente y habíamos improvisado un campamento a la orilla de un rio que olía horrible.

-Es un lugar donde no te atacarán los monstruos –me respondió. Eso era un gran avance. Durante la caminata le había hecho muchas preguntas, pero él o me ignoraba o me daba respuestas vagas. Tal vez debería probar a preguntar más.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Silencio.

-Mi nombre es Annabeth.

Silencio.

-Vamos, no sé como decirte –insistí-. Por favor.

-Necesitamos algo de comer –murmuró, ignorando mi pregunta. Era un caso perdido, habíamos vuelto como al principio. Pero ¿cuál era el problema? A pesar del calor no se había quitado nada de encima y cada vez que le preguntaba algo personal él me ignoraba.

Se acercó a la orilla del rio y se inclinó cerca del agua. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué un pez saltara a sus manos por obra de magia...?

Imposible.

Se había escuchado un chapoteo y luego se levantó, mostrándome un gran pez.

-¿C... cómo... Qué...?

Volvió a ignorarme y se inclinó sobre una fogata improvisa que había prendido quien sabe cómo. Este tipo me sorprendía cada vez más. Parecía un niño esplorador, conocía todas las tecnicas de supervivencia.

Unos minutos más tarde me tendió un trozo de pescado, mientras el comía su parte. Para eso había tenido que bajarse la túnica que le rodeaba la boca, pero esa parte de su cuerpo no me decía mucho.

-Come. Aún nos quedan dos días de viaje.

Molesta conmigo misma, por quedarme observandolo, me llevé el pescado a la boca... ¡Oh! Estaba delicioso... o tal vez tenía hambre. El punto es que me lo devoré en tiempo record y eso que no era pequeño.

-Hoy no hace frío. Puedes usar mi abrigo para tenderte.

Después de entregarme su abrigo, se alejó un poco y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Parecía mirar las estrellas... esa imagen me hizo sentir melancolica. Él parecía una persona muy triste y solitaria.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano y nos dispusimos a atravesar la ciudad.

Eso fue lo más extraño de mi vida, en serio.

Yo estaba lo más preocupada por lo que las personas dirían de nosotros: un tipo vestido completamente de negro, con el rostro cubierto y acompañado de una niña de siete años, toda sucia y desaliñada. Pero quien lo diría, nadie pareció notar nuestra presencia, o más bien ignoraban el hecho que parecíamos vagos (yo más que él). Cuando le pregunté sobre eso, él sólo dijo que veían lo que querían ver. ¡Una gran respuesta! Aunque ya me hacía a la idea que este tipo nunca me iba a dar respuestas claras.

Aprovechando que que pasamos por zona urbana decidí comprar un poco de ropa con el dinero que traía (los ahorros de todo mi vida, que no era mucho tampoco). El sujeto se quedó de pie en la entrada de la tienda, como si fuera un guardía. Me recordaba a esos guerreros antigüos, tenía una postura impecable, pero tenía la impresión que solo lo hacía para asegurarse que nada nos siguiera (como un monstruo), porque a veces se relajaba, como si estuviera muy cansado y llevara un gran peso.

-Gracias por esperarme –le dije cuando salí de la tienda.

-Debemos apresurarnos –dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté mientras trataba de seguir sus rápidos pasos.

-Algo se acerca...

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté con miedo.

Se detuvo y me miró.

-No te preocupes, estoy algo paranoico –dijo con voz suave, tratando de tranquilizarme. Luego volvió a caminar.

Seguía teniendo muchas dudas pero decidí que era mejor esperar hasta la noche, cuando parecía más abierto a hablar.

Volviamos a estar en una zona deshabitada. Habíamos cruzado todo Nueva York en un día. En serio este tipo quería matarme de cansancio, no daba más. Lo primero que hice cuando dijo que pararíamos fue arrojarme al suelo mientras el prendía una fogata.

-Toma –escuché. Me tendía de nuevo la cantimplora de anteayer-. Solo un sorbo.

Suspiré resignada y bebí el sorbo, de inmediato comencé a sentirme mejor.

-Gracias –le dije-. ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Es nectar.

-¿Nectar?

-La bebida de los dioses.

-Ah.

-Al parecer no te sorprende. Entonces sabes quien es tu madre.

-No. Mi padre me contó como llegué a casa. Espera, ¿cómo sabes que mi madre es la diosa y no mi padre?

-Te dije que me hacía una idea de quien eras –respondió, y por su tono de voz parecía alegre.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién soy? –pregunté molesta.

-Annabeth, hija de Atenea –dijo con voz suave, como si no quisiera que los árboles escucharan.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Eres inteligente y orgullosa.

-Mmmm, ¿y con eso puedes saberlo? –pregunté curiosa.

-Tengo práctica relacionandome con los semidioses. Conozco los rasgos que los diferencian dependiendo sus padres... –Ahora tenía un tono cargado de dolor y un poco de anhelo.

-¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?

-No.

-¿Por qué? –Volví a molestarme.

-Porque no quiero morir...

Eso me asustó y me dieron ganas de llorar.

-Olvida que dije eso. Puedes llamarme como sea.

Como si pudiera. Aun tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-B... Black –logré decir.

-¿Black? ¿No se ocurrió nada mejor? –dijo burlandose-. Tal vez no eres una hija de la sabiduría.

-Sí lo soy. Además, viste todo de negro y eres un misterio, el nombre te queda como anillo al dedo.

-Depende el anillo.

-¡Es una expresión! No tienes que tomarlo literal.

Se rio... era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír, y eso me hizo feliz. Después me daría cuenta que cambio de tema por hacerme sentir bien.


	3. Capítulo 3: Me reúno con unos familiares

**Capítulo 3: Me reúno con unos familiares**

_Annabeth... _

Esa era la voz que siempre me daba consejos, pero se escuchaba muy lejana y un poco desesperada... como una madre que perdió a su hijo...

-Hey, despierta.

Alguien sacudía mi hombro.

-Annabeth.

Esta voz era diferente. Era de un hombre... ¿Un hombre?

Abrí los ojos asustada y me encontré con una sombra inclinada sobre mí. Iba a gritar pero puso una mano sobre mi boca.

-Soy yo –murmuró. Y entonces recordé a Black. Había estado tan cansada de tanto caminar que dormía profundamente, hasta que creí que todo había sido un sueño-. Debemos avanzar.

-Pero... aún es de noche –dije mirando alrededor. La luna aún debería estar casi llena, pero no se veía nada. El cielo estaba nublado y tormentoso, corría un viento frío.

-Levántate –repitió-. Ponte el abrigo, te dificultara el caminar, pero así es más seguro.

-¿Más seguro?

-Vamos –replicó con impaciencia. Me sujetó del brazo y me levantó sin esfuerzo (era una niña de siete años, pero igual pesaba algo). Comenzó a colocarme el abrigo. Creo que aún estaba un poco dormida porque lo dejé hacer. Luego me tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar rápido.

-¿Qu... qué pasa? –le pregunté, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que era el primer hombre que me daba la mano (¿contaba aunque llevara guantes?), ni siquiera mi padre tenía esa confianza.

-Shh, no preguntes.

Seguimos caminando. No sé como lo hacía para no chocar con un árbol, era una suerte que me guíara de la mano o me habría caído.

Parecía tan apurado y, creo, un poco asustado...

De pronto se detuvo y me empujó suavemente hasta sentir un árbol a mis espaldas. Él estaba pegado a mí, cubriendome. Estaba levemente inclinado, observando por detrás del árbol.

No me atreví a preguntar. Estaba segura que algún monstruo nos había encontrado.

De pronto se escucharon pasos apresurados. Me aferré a Black, después de todo era un adulto ( o casi) y podía protegerme.

Los pasos siguieron acercandose y ahora escuchaba jadeos apresurados.

-No... puedo... más... –escuché una voz de niña. Iba a asomarme para mirar pero Black seguía cubriendome.

-Un poco más. –Esta vez era la voz de un chico.

-Black... –le susurré, tratando que me dejara ir, pero un gruñido resonó en el bosque y se escuchaba muy, muy cerca.

Black se separó rápido y salió corriendo. Me apresuré a mirar detrás del árbol.

Gracias a un pequeño resplandor de la luna pude ver lo que pasó.

A unos diez metros habían dos chicos; una niña de mi edad y un chico de doce o trece años. La niña estaba hincada en el suelo, mientras el chico, de pie a su lado, trataba de levantarla. Miraban asustados hacia la derecha y cuando miré, sentí que me paralizaba de miedo. Nunca había visto algo así: era una anciana arrugada, pero tenía unas horribles alas de murcielago, incluso tenía garras y colmillos filosos.

La anciana se arrojó sobre los chicos, pero Black (ya lo había perdido de vista) se interpuso en su camino. Vi un destello y la anciana explotó en una nube de polvo.

Tardé algunos segundos en darme cuenta que tenía la boca abierta.

Decir que estaba impresionada era poco. Nunca había visto algo así (excepto en las películas) y fue tan rápido.

Al parecer los chicos también estaban impresionados, porque no se habían movido ni un centímetro, pero cuando se volvió a ellos el chico levantó una espada y se puso delante de la niña.

Quería gritar que Black era un amigo, pero no me salía la voz. Corrí donde los chicos.

La niña fue la primera en voltearse a verme y pude notar la impresión en sus ojos.

-Tranquilos, no soy un monstruo –dijo Black, mientras levantaba las manos. ¿Dónde había dejado el arma que usó contra el monstruo (creo que era una furia)? ¿O fue mi imaginación?

El chico seguía apuntandolo con la espada. Podía entenderlo, Black no iba vestido como un hombre normal. Pero la niña se puso de pie, sujetando el brazo con que el chico sostenía su arma.

-Creo que está bien –le dijo, apuntándome. El chico me vio y bajó su arma. Tal vez pensaron que un mal tipo no estaría con una niña como yo.

-Lo siento –dijo el chico-, hace días que nos persiguen.

-¿Eres un dios? –le preguntó la niña a Black. Eso me impresionó, la verdad es que no lo había pensado.

Escuché a Black reírse.

-No –respondió. Pero no aclaró qué era. Yo estaba acostumbrandome a sus respuestas bajas, pero los chicos no.

-¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Un semidios? –le preguntó el chico.

-No se ven muy bien. Necesitan descansar –dijo, ignorandolo, mientras empezaba a reunir ramas para una fogata.

-No te va a responder –le dije al chico, acercandome para que Black no escuchara-. Pero es un buen tipo, lleva dos días cuidandome. Sólo es un poco reservado.

-Eso es sospechoso –dijo la niña. Ahora que estaba cerca (y se había despejado el cielo), podía distinguir su cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico. Ella me sorprendió mirandola-. Soy Thalia, tengo siete años.

-Annabeth, también tengo siete años –le respondí, sonriéndole. Tenía el presentimiento que me llevaría bien con esta niña.

-Luke, hijo de Hermes –dijo el chico. Era delgado y rubio, supongo que lindo-. Tengo doce.

-Listo. –Sentí el agradable calor de la fogata-. Acerquense –nos dijo, mientras sacaba panes de su morral y nos lo arrojaba.

De pronto se quedó quieto observando a Thalia. Ella se asustó cuando se acercó a su rostro.

-Oh, no –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa? –le espetó Thalia.

-Eres hija del cielo.

¿Hija del cielo?

-¿Algún problema? –volvió a espetarle.

Black pareció notar la escena que estaba haciendo porque volvió a sentarse.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con Thalia-. Pero que carácter tienen las niñas de hoy en día –agregó para aligerar el ambiente.

Me acerqué a Thalia.

-¿Por hija del cielo quiere decir Ze...?

-¡No digas su nombre! –me interrumpió Black, asustandome. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba levantar la voz-. Los nombres tienes poder... Y prefiero no arriesgarme.

Lo miré extrañada, al igual que Thalia y Luke.

-Coman y traten de dormir algo antes del amanecer. Con suerte llegaremos antes del atardecer al campamento.

El tono de su voz nos dejó claro que era su última palabra.

...

Algunos datos los he adaptado para que coincidan con la historia que tengo planeada, como la edad de Thalia.

Gracias a los que comentan y los que agregan a favoritos, me hacen muy feliz.

Debo decir que mi estilo es que se vayan diciendo las cosas de a poco, pero es bastante obvio que mi héroe es Percy (sólo él podría ser), pero su historia pasada es diferente. Creo sólo eso diré, aunque trataré de responder a las preguntas directas, o diré que no puedo hacerlo.

Por cierto, acabo de terminar de leer La casa de Hades... ocurrieron cosas bastante inesperadas...


	4. Capítulo 4: Todos tenemos dos lados

**Capítulo 4: Todos tenemos dos lados**

_-Annabeth, ¿dónde estás?_

De nuevo esa voz desesperada. Se parecía a la que siempre me aconsejaba.

_-No puedo sentirte, Annabeth._

Iba a responder que estaba bien cuando sentí un movimiento brusco en mi brazo y desperté de golpe.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, desorientada.

Thalia estaba a mi lado. La luz del amanecer hacia resplandecer sus ojos azul eléctricos, tanto que parecían hipnotizarte.

-Tu amigo no está –me dijo.

¿Mi amigo? No recuerdo tener ami... ah, se refiere a Black... Espera, ¿qué dijo?

Me puse de pie de golpe y miré alrededor.

Tenía razón, Black no se veía por ningún lado. Comencé a sentir miedo. No pudo abandonarme así como así, ¿no?

-Deberíamos irnos. –Luke también miraba hacia el bosque, pero con el ceño fruncido-. Necesitamos un buen refugio, parece que se acerca una tormenta.

Tenía razón. En el horizonte se esparcía una amenazante sombra negra.

-Pero tenemos que esperar a Black –les dije cuando se disponían a irse.

-A mi no que cayó bien. Parece que tiene algún problema con que sea hija de Zeus –dijo Thalia.

Se escuchó un rayó a lo lejos.

-¿Qué sabes de él? –me preguntó Luke.

-Me salvó la vida –le grité-. Y a ustedes también.

-No podemos confiar en él sólo por eso –insistió Luke-. ¿Acaso es suficiente para ti?

Quería gritarle que si, pero no pude. Black me había cuidado todo este tiempo, pero no sabía mucho de él, ni siquiera sabía como era físicamente.

Sentí que ojos se humedecían.

-¿Qué sucede?

Me volteé deprisa para ver a Black acercarse. Primero sentí alivio al saber que no me había abandonado, pero luego me enfadé por irse por ahí sin avisar.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le grité.

Él se detuvo para observarme atentamente. Ojala pudiera ver su expresión.

-¿Qué sucede? –repitió, arrodillándose frente a mí y pasando su mano enguantada por mi cara, secando las lágrimas que se me escapaban.

Ese gesto me conmovió mucho, y parecía tan natural al hacerlo. Me pregunto si estará acostumbrado a lidiar con niñas lloronas. A pesar de su apariencia, creo que la respuesta sería afirmativa. Es decir, nunca se molesta cuando lo insulto o le hablo mal, trata de que no me preocupe y ahora que habló de forma tan suave y comprensiva que me dieron ganas de arrojarme a sus brazos a llorar.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Yo no era así.

-Eres un idiota –me alejé, dándole la espalda.

Escuché su risa.

-Bueno, ya me eres capaz de insultarme supongo que no es nada grave –dijo, aún riendo-. ¿Y ustedes qué hacen? –preguntó mirando a Thalia y Luke que estaban dispuestos a irse.

-Nos vamos –dijo Luke, enderezándose para parecer más alto-. Tenemos que buscar refugio, se acerca una tormenta. –Por su tono, quería parecer alguien experimentado en esto andar por el campo.

-Tenemos que llegar al campamento mestizo, está a menos de un día –le espetó Black, un poco sorprendido.

-No iremos ahí –casi gritó Luke. No entendía que le pasaba. Black me dijo que el campamento era una lugar seguro, ¿por qué no quería ir? ¿Acaso prefería que lo atacaran los monstruos?

-El campamento es el único lugar seguro para los semidioses. ¿Por qué no quieres ir? –Black se acercó a Luke.

-No me importan los dioses, ok. Ellos nunca me han ayudado y con Thalia hemos enfrentado a muchos monstruos. Podemos arreglarnos por nosotros mismos.

-Los dioses si se preocupan por sus hijos, Luke –le dijo suavemente-. Mira la tormenta que se avecina. ¿Por qué crees que viene?

Volvía a mirar la tormenta. Que raro, Black hablaba como si la tormenta tuviera voluntad propia... Aunque, pensé mirando a Thalia, si Zeus era el dios del cielo y del trueno, tal vez estaba preocupado por su hija y la estaba buscando.

-El dios del cielo está buscando a su hija –coincidió Black con lo que pensaba-. Además, les han enviado ayuda.

¿Ayuda?

Me volteé para ver a quien indicaba Black y no pude evitar asustarme al ver a un chico detrás mío. Es decir, parecía un chico, pero sólo de la cintura para arriba. De la cintura hacia abajo estaba cubierto de pelo, como un animal, y sus piernas tenían una forma extraña. Recuerdo haber visto algo parecido en un libro de mi padre. ¿Sería un sátiro?

-Hola –se presentó el chico. Parecía amable y un poco nervioso-. Soy Grover Underwood. Soy un sátiro –nos aclaró. No pude evitar sentir un poco de emoción a conocer otra criatura mitológica.

-¿Él es la ayuda? –preguntó Thalia.

Grover levantó el mentón.

-Soy un guardián, enviado por el mismo Zeus para llevarlos al campamento mestizo –declaró con orgullo.

-¿Mi padre te envió? –Thalia parecía sorprendida. Ella y Luke no parecían tenerle mucha estima a sus padres. Aunque puedo decir que los entendía, a veces a mí también me molestaba que mamá nunca que visitara y me llevara con ella.

-Sí –respondió Grover-. Aunque me costó encontrarlos. He estado toda la noche vagando por el bosque desde que perdí su rastro. Incluso ahora, su olor es tenue, como si algo lo bloqueara.

Eso último no me quedó muy claro.

-¿Olor? –le pregunté.

-Los monstruos pueden sentir el olor de los semidioses, al igual que otras criaturas –respondió Black, aunque de manera seca, como si quisiera cambiar de tema. Se acercó a Thalia con algo negro en las manos.

-Póntelo –le dijo. Thalia lo observó con desconfianza y tomó lo que le ofrecía. Lo estiró frente a ella, mostrando una camiseta negra.

-¿Por qué me tengo que poner esto? –le preguntó enojada-. Tengo suficiente ropa, gracias.

-Es para tu protección –le gruñó Black-. ¿Por qué no pueden hacer las cosas sin tantas preguntas? –murmuró.

Miré el abrigo que todavía llevaba puesto. Él también había dicho que me protegería. ¿Acaso no se refería al viento y el frío?

-Esto es imposible –dijo Grover, acercándose a Thalia y tomando la camiseta-. En el momento en que la tocaste deje de sentir todo rastro de tu olor –le dijo, emocionado, a Thalia.

Luke también se acercó, curioso.

Comenzaba a entender algunas cosas. Primero, los semidioses debían tener algún olor especial para que los monstruos nos encontraran. Segundo, era imposible ocultar ese olor. Y tercero, la ropa de Black debía tener algo para eliminar el olor de semidiós. Pero, ¿por qué lo necesitaba? ¿También era un semidiós? Era lo más lógico, pero tenía la impresión que Black estaba más allá de los semidioses, casi como un dios.

-Ya basta –gruñó Black, haciéndonos saltar a todos, por el tono de enfado que tenía en su voz-. No pienso responder a ninguna de las preguntas que tengan. Thalia, ponte la camiseta –le espetó y ella le obedeció de inmediato-. Vamos, a este ritmo no llegaremos al campamento para hoy, y será muy peligroso tardar más. Tal vez podemos despistar a los monstruos, pero ellos saben a donde vamos.

Comenzó a adelantarse y los demás sólo tardamos unos segundos en seguirlo.

Al parecer Black podía llegar a ser muy intimidante, aunque fuera amable la mayor parte del tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Campamento mestizo

**Capítulo 5: Campamento mestizo**

-Y... ¿cómo es este campamento? –le pregunté a Grover, que iba al lado mio.

Llevabamos casi corriendo cerca de tres horas. No daba para más, pero el saber algo me podía dar más energías.

-Tú sabes, típico campamento de verano, pero sólo para semidioses. También estamos los sátiros, espíritus de la naturaleza, arpias...

-¿Arpias? –preguntó Thalia-. ¿No son peligrosas?

-Están bien controladas –respondió el satiro, resoplando de cansancio.

-En ese lugar estaremos a salvo, ¿cierto? Los monstruos no nos atacarán. –Confíaba en que el lugar fuera seguro. Pero Grover dudó antes de responder.

-Los monstruos serían unos tontos si atacaran un lugar tan protegido. Tenemos turnos de guardias las veinticuatro horas del día.

Oh, pero eso significaba que igual nos podían atacar.

-No te preocupes, recibirás entrenamiento y podrás defenderte tú sola. –Eso no me tranquilizaba mucho, pero igual le sonreí a Grover.

-Descansaremos aquí por última vez –anunció Black.

Todos nos arrojamos al suelo, aliviados. Pero Black permaneció de pie, mirando la tormenta que se acercaba. Por el tiempo que llevaba con él, podía decir que tenía miedo de algo. Se había alejado de mí, no respondía a nadie y parecía desesperado, como si las cosas se le escaparan de las manos.

Grover comenzó a repartir unos pequeños frutos.

-Ambrosia –me dijo, antes de preguntar-. La comida de los dioses.

Vaya, primera el nectar, la bebida de los dioses, y ahora la comida. Me empezaba a sentir parte de algo grande, un lugar donde todos eramos parecidos.

-¿Quieres? –el satiro le preguntó a Black. Pero él negó con la mano.

¿Cómo lo hacía? No parecía cansado para nada y su silueta era delgada, no parecía que tuviera grandes musculos.

La ambrosia comenzaba a hacer efecto y el cansancio desapareció.

-Por cierto –Luke se dirigió a Black-. ¿Por qué les das ropa a ellas y a mí no?

Black se rio.

-¿Estás celoso? –Luke se sonrojó. Black había usado un tono tan alegre que los demás nos reímos también.

-¡No! –gritó Luke-. Sólo es curiosidad.

-Tranquilo. Annabeth ya llevaba mi abrigo, no podía quitarselo con este tiempo, ¿no? Ya descubrieron que mi ropa es especial, evita que los mostruos sientan el olor de los semidioses. Thalia, al ser hija del cielo, tiene un aroma más fuerte que ustedes, aún cuando todavía es pequeña –Thalia lanzó una pequeña protesta. A ella tampoco le agradaba que le dijeron pequeña-. Ahora, tu eres hijo de Hermes, y a pesar de tener la edad en que los monstruos empiezan a perseguirte no corres tanto peligro. Y no quiero quedar desnudo, como comprenderas no llevo tanta ropa encima –dijo mientras abría los brazos. Se veía un jersey con gorro (negro, obviamente). Supongo que tenía puesto sólo eso, porque la camiseta la llevaba Thalia de vestido.

-¿Quieres decir que no valgo tanto? –increpó Luke.

-No –respondió suavemente-. Los hijos de los tres grandes son más poderosos que los demás semidioses. Aún así, la edad en que todos empiezan a ser perseguidos es entre once y trece años. Entonces, los dioses los guían al campamento mestizo y envían satiros para que los guíen.

-¿Siempre lo hacen? –no pude evitar preguntar.

-Sí –respondió Grover-. Hace muchos años, los dioses juraron reconocer a todos sus hijos y guíarlos al campamento antes de que cumplieron los trece años.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que jurar? ¿Qué antes no lo hacían? –volví a preguntar.

-No –me respondió Black-. Los dioses se preocupan por sus hijos, pero no hacen tiempo para ellos. Pero hace años, hubo una guerra en que los niños no reconocidos se revelaron contra los dioses... Se produjo una guerra que tuvo muchas bajas por ambos lados. Finalmente ganaron los semidioses que apoyaban al Olimpo y los dioses, como recompensa, juraron por el Estigio reconocer y guíar a sus hijos al campamento antes de que cumplieran los trece años. –Su tono de voz era extraño, como si no le agradara hablar sobre eso, o como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa-. Volviendo al tema –le dijo a Luke-. Vales tanto como cualquiera semidios, eso depende de ti. Pero tu padre no sólo es el mensajero de los dioses, también los monstruos usan sus servicios de mensajeria. Si fuera un monstruo no haría enojar a quien necesito matando a su hijo, ¿no?

-¿Eres un monstruo? –preguntó Thalia.

Black se rio, pero no respondió.

-Si fuera un monstruo no usaría ropa para que no lo encuentren los monstruos –traté de defenderlo.

-No sólo los monstruos –dijo Grover-. También impide que lo detecten los dioses.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando a Black. Entonces recordé la voz que me hablaba en sueños; decía que no podía encontrarme. ¿Sería mi madre que había dejado de sentirme por llevar la ropa de Black? ¿Podíamos confiar en él?

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Luke-. ¿No creo que tu nombre sea Black?

Él no respondió.

-No lo es –le dije-. Ese nombre se lo puse yo. Dijo que podía llamarlo como quisiera.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien así? –me preguntó Thalia.

No sabía cómo responderle, porque tampoco lo sabía. Confiaba en él de manera irrazonable, sólo sentía que era confiable.

-No importa –dijo Grover, mirando a Black-. Dejaremos esto para más adelante, ahora debemos apresurarnos a llegar al campamento.

Tenía la impresión que el sátiro sabía algo que nosotros no. Después de todo había aparecido con Black, supongo que hablaron algo.

Nos pusimos de pie y seguimos caminando. Black iba al frente, unos metros más adelante.

-Es extraño –me dijo Thalia, en voz baja para que Black no escuchara, pero los demás sí-. Pero parece confiable. Después de todo me pasó su camiseta.

Me reí al recordar cuando se la puso. No dejaba de quejarse y se la puso debajo de su chaqueta negra, por lo que no se veía tan mal. El problema, según ella, era que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y nunca antes había usado vestidos. Thalia parecía de esas chicas que se visten de negro, se pintan los ojos y el pelo, y escuchan música estridente. Podía apostar que cuando fuera mayor haría todo eso.

-Dejen de preocuparse –dijo Grover-. Les aseguro que es confiable.

-¿Sabes algo que debamos saber? –preguntó Luke, que parecía bastante desconfiado con respecto a Black.

-No importa lo que sepa de él. Lo importante es lo que siento.

-Eso no es confiable –contra atacó Luke.

-Lo es si te lo dice un sátiro –respondió serio-. Tenemos la habilidad de sentir las emociones.

Todos lo miramos. Era inquietante estar con alguien que podía percibir lo que sentiamos.

Grover comenzó a reírse.

-Tranquilos –nos dijo-. No voy por ahí diciendo lo que sienten los demás.

-Claro –dijo Thalia, y seguimos caminando en silencio.

-Por cierto –dijo Luke, señalando a Black-. ¿Cómo sabe dónde está el campamento?

-No lo sé –respondió Grover-. Y es extraño. Debe ser un mestizo, pero ya es mayor y debió ser reconocido por su padre o madre.

-¿Qué pasa si un dios no reconoce a su hijo antes de los trece? –le pregunté.

-El rio Estigio se toma muy en serio el juramento y castiga a quien no cumpla. Ni siquiera los dioses, que son inmortales, se atreverían a romperlo.

No quería saber que pasaría si no se cumplía el juramento, con saber que hasta un dios temía me era suficiente.

-¿Y no es un dios? –preguntó Thalia.

-No lo creo –dijo Grover.

Se escuchaba seguro, y si el señor sensor de emociones lo decía, debía ser cierto. Pero al parecer Thalia no estaba muy segura, porque se adelantó corriendo hasta Black. Los demás nos apresuramos a alcanzarla.

-Oye –le dijo-, ¿ya has estado en el campamento mestizo?

El tardó un poco en responder.

-Cuando llegué fui a mirar... pero no entré, vi desde lejos.

Eso explicaba cómo sabía donde estaba.

-¿De dónde llegaste? –Thalia era bastante descarada, pero al parecer a Black no le molestaba.

-Hace dos meses llegué al país.

-¿Eres extranjero? –le pregunté impresionada.

-Mmm –parecía incómodo-. ¿Ustedes de qué nacionalidad son?

Pero que extraña pregunta.

-Estadounidenses, por supuesto –dijo Luke.

-Pero sus padres son griegos.

Tenía su punto.

-¿No piensas decirnos nada de ti? –se quejó Thalia-. ¿Pareces un fantasma? ¿Qué no tienes vida?

Black se detuvo. Me gustaría ver su rostro, sólo por esta vez.

-Tal vez tienes razón –dijo-. No soy parte de nada... no tengo nada...

Siguió caminando, pero nosotros nos quedamos atrás.

-Te pasaste, Thalia –dijo Luke.

-Tranquilos –dijo Black, volviendo a usar un tono amable-. Vamos, estamos tardando mucho.

Comenzamos a caminar. Trataba de pensar algo para decir, pero no era buena acercándome a la gente. Y no tenía el descaro de Thalia.

-Oye, te puedo llamar como quiera, ¿cierto? –le preguntó, poniendose a su lado.

-Claro –le respondió.

-Entonces... –fingió que pensaba-, te llamaré "don nadie".

Oh. Eso era cruel.

Black volvió a reir, sorprendiéndome.

-Pues gracias por el nombre –le dijo.

...

La tormenta nos había alcanzado. Estaba encima de nosotros, oscureciendo el cielo. Por suerte el viento era a favor y nos ayudaba a ir más rápido, supongo que eso debíamos agradecerlo al padre de Thalia; aunque no pudiera saber dónde estaba su hija, debía suponer que se estaba acercando al campamento.

Con la prisa que metían Grover y Black, y el viento que nos empujaba, llevabamos un buen rato corriendo. Receba que no faltara mucho porque ya me dolía el pecho y las piernas se movían por inercia.

-Un momento –dijo Grover, frenándonos.

-¿Qu... qué... pasa? –preguntó Thalia, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Vengan –respondió, guiándonos por entre los árboles, hasta detenernos en el borde de una colina-. ¿Ven el pino? En la cima de la colina –nos indicó.

Efectivamente, en la punta de la colina había un gran pino solitario.

-Los guardias suelen esconderse a pocos metros del pino, para ver hacia abajo.

-Estonces, ¿qué esperamos? –preguntó Luke. Para ser alguien que desde el principio no quería venir estaba bastante impaciente por llegar.

Grover indicó unos metros a nuestro derecha.

-Ahí se escondé un monstruo.

-Por acá también –indicó Black, hacía la derecha-. Y creo que es más de uno.

-¿Cómo lo saben? –pregunté.

-Los sátiros también podemos oler a los monstruos.

Todos miramos a Black.

-¿Eres un sátiro? –preguntó Thalia.

-No –respondió riendo-. Pero tengo experiencia.

-Concentremonos –dijo Grover, aunque se notaba que hacia esfuerzos por no reírse.

-Si corremos los guardías nos ayudaran, ¿no? –preguntó Luke.

-Es arriesgado –Black volvia a estar serio-. Me llevaré a Thalia por detrás de los monstruos de la izquierda, así nos saldrán a perseguir de ambos lados y los de la derecha tardaran más en alcanzarnos. –Levantó una mano hacia Thalia, para silenciarla-. Grover se llevará a Annabeth y Luke por la derecha, una vez que los monstruos salgan a perseguirnos, ustedes aprovechan de correr hacia el pino. Con suerte llegaran antes de que se den cuenta, los monstruos no son muy listos.

-Eso sería muy peligroso para ti –dijo Grover-. Estarás tomando la ruta más larga.

-¿Por qué me toca ir con don nadie? –interrumpió Thalia.

-Te seguirán a ti en primer lugar –le respondió Black-. Te llevaré en mi espalda y así puedo correr, no tardaré mucho en subir la colina.

-¿Por qué no puedo usar mis piernas? –murmuró molesta Thalia, pero Black la ignoró.

-Ustedes deberían llegar antes –le dijo a Grover-. Sería de mucha ayuda que los guardias no me disparen por error.

Grover no pareció encontrar argumentos contra el plan de Black, pero no parecía muy conforme. De hecho, estaba segura que ninguno de nosotros estaba de acuerdo.

-Vamos, Thalia –le dijo, hincándose para que se subiera a su espalda. Ella no parecía muy feliz, pero igual lo hizo.

Comenzó a invadirme el miedo. Al lado de Black me sentia segura y tenía el presentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar.

Black se levantó y empezó a caminar.

-Espera –casi grité.

Todos se giraron a verme.

-Dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar seguro. No estas cumpliendo tu promesa. –Sólo quería que se quedara conmigo, era la primera persona que me hacía estar en familia.

-Eres una chica lista, sabes que esto es lo mejor –se acercó-. Nos vemos arriba –me susurró, acariciando mi cabeza. El escucharlo decir eso me tranquilizó un poco.

-Dense prisa –le dijo a Grover, para luego irse por entre los árboles.

-Vamos, Annabeth –me dijo Luke.

A regañadientes los seguí.

Grover nos guió en silencio por entre los árboles. A veces nos hacia quedarnos quietos por unos segundos, para luego seguir.

-Esperemos aquí –dijo finalmente.

Aún estabamos entre los árboles y no podíamos ver la colina, pero Grover parecia concentrado, seguramente esperando escuchar el momento en que Black y Thalia salieran para ser perseguidos por los monstruos. Monstruos que debían estar un poco más adelante nuestro.

De pronto sentí un rugido de triunfo (o eso creo), seguido de más gruñidos.

-Vamos –nos apresuró Grover.

Corrimos detrás de él y salimos del bosque. Frente a nosotros estaba la colina, con su pino en la cima.

Comenzó a llover con fuerza y el viento soplaba salvaje en todas direcciones.

Quería mirar hacia mi izquierda para asegurarme que Black y Thalia estaban bien, pero tenía que poner todas mis energías en no resbalar de cansancio; la lluvia hacía resbaloso el pasto y mi cuerpo cansado no soportaba la subida.

Comencé a quedarme atrás.

-¡Thalia! –escuché el gritó de Luke. Seguí su dirección.

A varios metros de distancia se veía a Black pelear con un monstruo enorme; parecía un luchador (tenía musculos por todos lados), estaba casi desnudo, excepto un taparrabo. Lo peor era la cabeza, desproporcionadamente enorme, con forma de toro y unos cuernos aún más grandes. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para reconocer al minotauro.

-¡Santa Hera! –gritó Grover.

Quería correr hacia Black, pero sabía que era una tontería. Además, parecía estar defendiendose muy bien, aun cuando llevaba a Thalia encima.

-Oh, no. ¡Tenemos que irnos! –gritó Luke.

Nos habíamos quedado viendo a Black y el minotauro, y no vimos a los monstruos que se suponen salieron delante de nosotros.

Eran dos enormes y feos hombres, el hecho de que tuvieran un ojo no era precisamente lo que los hacía parecer feos, sino sus expresiones brutales. Eran mucho mas altos que el minotauro, por lo menos medían cinco metros.

-¡Annabeth!

Sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a correr, pero seguía mirando hacía atrás. Uno de los ciclopes siguió hacia donde estaba Black, el otro nos empezó a perseguir.

Me obligué a mirar hacia delante y apresurar el paso. Sentía mucho dolor en el pecho; la mezcla entre cansancio y miedo. Miedo por nosotros y miedo porque le pasara algo a Black.

-¡Falta poco! –gritó Grover-. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

¿Poco? Faltaban al menos veinte metros para llegar al pino. En otras circunstancias esa distancia seria poca, pero cuando corres por tu vida parece que nunca te acercas a tu objetivo.

Las piernas me fallaron y caí, si no fuera por la mano de Luke me habría dado de cara en el suelo. La lluvia no ayudaba mucho, me hacía tener el cuerpo pesado.

-Vamos, Annabeth –me insistió Luke. Grover se acercó y entre los dos me sujetaron para arrastrarme. Sabía que igual estaban cansados, por lo que sentí una enorme gratitud hacia ellos.

Volví a mirar hacía atrás y el corazón casi se detuvo. El ciclope estaba prácticamente detrás nuestro, levantando un enorme garrote para golpearnos. Pensé que esta vez si sería mi fin y cerré mis ojos por el miedo...

Escuché varios sonidos silbantes y luego un gruñido.

-Bien –dijo Grover.

Abrí los ojos y vi que habíamos llegado al pino. Alrededor nuestro había varios chicos y chicas en armadura, armados con arcos. Diriguidos por un hombre caballo, un centauro.

-¡Disparen! –gritó y volvieron a escucharse los sonidos silbantes, que ahora comprendí, eran las flechas al rasgar el viento y la lluvia.

Grover y Luke calleron al suelo, y yo junto con ellos. Algunos chicos se nos acercaron, pero los ignoré y me giré para ver donde estaban Black y Thalia.

El ciclope que nos perseguía aun seguía vivo, pero los chicos continuaban disparandole, por lo que gritaba y trataba de avanzar.

El minotauro ya no estaba, al parecer Black se las había arreglado para vencerlo. Por un momento sentí alivio, pero después me di cuenta que el otro ciclope los seguía de muy cerca.

Me puse de pie y traté de ir hacia ellos, pero alguien me detuvo antes de siquiera avanzar tres metros.

El ciclope los alcanzó y levantó su garrote, luego lo bajó con fuerza. Quise gritar, pero estaba paralizada. A punto de ser golpeados, Black saltó hacia un lado y esquivó el garrote. Dejó a Thalia en el suelo y la vi correr hacia nosotros, el ciclope quiso seguirla pero Black se interpuso, atacándolo con una espada que no sabía dónde escondía.

Por un algún tiempo no olvidaré la pelea que presencie, no por un gran intercambio y maniobras asombrosas, sino por la rapidez con que terminó. El ciclope, furioso por ser interrumpido de su persecución, se lanzó con todo sobre Black. Pero él, rapidamente, desvió el garrote con la espada, debió ser con mucha fuerza porque el ciclope perdió el equilibrio y se inclinó hacia un lado. Black aprovechó y acercandose, le hizo un tajo a traves del pecho. El monstruo sólo alcanzó a rugir con fuerza y explotó en polvo.

Después de eso todo fue silencio. Me di cuenta que los chicos habían eliminado al otro ciclope y Thalia había llegado a mi lado, ahora estaba siendo atendida por un muchacho. Black comenzó a acercarse, aún con su espada en la mano. Cuando estaba a dos metros me levanté y fui a su encuentró, lanzándome a sus brazos. Él sólo puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Tranquila –le escuché decir en voz baja.

La lluvia paró y el cielo se despejó, seguramente porque el dios del cielo vió a su hija llegar a salvo al campamento.

Escuché unos cascos acercarse.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el centauro. Tenía la voz grave, como locutor de radio.

Black me separó de él y se acercó al pino.

Sentí que algo iba mal.

Un rugido retumbó en la colina. Me volví para ver. Esta vez era un perro enorme de color negro, parecía un rottbailer con rabia, porque la baba le caía de la boca, por medio de los afilados dientes.

El perro volvió a rugir, y detrás de él aparecieron más perros gigantes. Eran al menos diez.

-¡A sus puestos! –gritó el centauro, corriendo al frente de lo chicos, que apresurados cargaban los arcos. Algunos sacaron espadas y comprendí que pretendían pelear directamente, aunque no se veían muy seguros (un muchacho de diez años estaba temblando).

-Dije que te traería a un lugar seguro. –Me giré para ver a Black. Él tenía una mano en el pino, como si estuviera admirandolo.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté.

Black levantó su espada y la pasó limpiamente por el brazo contrario, cortando su muñeca.

-¿Pero qué haces? –le chillé, sorprendida. Intenté acercarme, pero me detuvo con su espada.

Ignorandome, Black puso su mano en el tronco del árbol, permitiendo que la sangre impregnara las raíces que sobresalían la tierra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le volví a gritar, pero mi voz se perdió con los rugidos de los perros al atacar.

Me giré para pedir ayuda, pero todos veían asustados como los monstruos se acercaban a gran velocidad. Los arqueros lanzaban una flecha tras otra, pero sólo vi desaparecer a dos perros, los demás siguieron avanzando. Los chicos con espadas se posicionar para atacar.

Estaba desesperada, tenía mucho miedo. Por un lado estaban estos perros que en cuestión de segundos estarían encima nuestro. Por otro lado, Black seguía derramando su sangre en el tronco. El líquido rojo corría fluído y algo en mi cerebro pensó que eso no era posible, no de un corte en la muñeca, no en esa cantidad.

-¡Preparados! –escuché un gritó y me giré para ver a los espadachines unirse a los arqueros, que ahora también tenían espadas en las manos.

Los perros estaban cada vez más cerca. Cinco metros, cuatro... Sentí una vibración en el aire, una calidez me rodeo. Pensé que era la muerte que me esperaba, porque no sobreviviría a tantos monstruos. Entonces, los perros rugieron y se lanzaron al ataque...

En medio del aire se detuvieron... No, chocaron contra algo, un muro invisible, una fuerza que los lanzó hacia atrás y los deshizo en polvo.

El silencio se extendió como una manto por unos minutos, pero luego escuhé varias exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Me giré para ver a Black.

Ya no sangraba, pero había caído de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba el brazo.

-¡Black! –grité, y me acerqué a su lado-. ¡Black!

Iba a tomar la túnica de su cabeza para quitarsela, pero él me detuvo sujetando mi mano y manchandola de sangre.

-¿Qué hiciste, muchacho? –El centauro se había acercado.

Black se giró hacia él.

-Un lugar seguro –le respondió en voz baja, pero se escuchó claramente porque todo volvía a estar en silencio.

Se puso de pie, soltando mi mano para retroceder unos pasos.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó el centauro.

-Cumplí mi promesa –se dirigió a mi. Esto en vez de alegrarme, me confundió y asustó. Sonaba como una despedida.

Luego volvió su atención al centauro y se inclinó hacia él, haciendo una reverencia. No sé que hizo el centauro porque no quería apartar la mirada Black.

Cuando volvió a enderezarse, una rafaja de viento me hizo tambalear y cerrar los ojos, pero los abrí de inmediato para ver la sombra de un animal, creo un caballo, aterrizar al lado de Black. Era un caballo, efectivamente, pero tenía alas. Tenía que ser un pegaso, pero era completamente negro y nunca había escuchado que fueran de ese color.

Un revuelo se formó entre los chicos detrás de mí.

-¿Black? –Di un pasó hacia él.

El hombre que me protegió subió al pegaso.

-Sé una buena chica, Annabeth –me dijo, entonces emprendió vuelo a una rapidez asombrosa.

En ese momento comprendí que Black desde el principio tenía esto planeado. Nunca quiso venir al campamento para quedarse, pero tenía alguna relación con los semidioses y por eso me ayudó, nos ayudó. Nos dio un lugar seguro a todos... usando su sangre.

Sentí a alguien a mi lado.

-Lo voy a extrañar –escuché a Thalia.

No lo soporte más y me dejé caer de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Estaba cansada, pero el dolor más grande no era físico, me había encariñado con ese héroe misterioso que vino a mi rescate, me protegió y me dio una familia.

Thalia se hincó a mi lado y me tomó la mano. Eso me recordó la otra mano, la que tenía cubierta de la sangre de Black y eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

-Lo encontraremos –me susurró Thalia-. Cuando seamos más fuertes saldremos a buscarlo... Y lo golpearemos por ser un idiota.

Eso me hizo reír.

Thalia tenía razón, algún día volvería encontrarme con Black... Estaba segura.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Oh, este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora y me costó un poco hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo fue entretenido y gratificante.

Espero que les guste.


	6. Capítulo 6: En la oscuridad

**Capítulo 6: En la oscuridad**

Una semana después de que el campamento mestizo fuera rodeada por una cupula protectora que mantenía alejados a los monstruos, comenzaron a correr los rumores de su surgimiento, o más bien los rumores de quién podía ser el hombre misterioso que lo había creado.

Quirón había dado la versión oficial, contando exactamente lo que vió. Pero esto no conformó a nadie y los chicos que habían llegado ese día se vieron rodeados de semidioses curiosos buscando respuestas. Lamentablemente, ellos tampoco tenían mucha información. La opción que más se repetía era que el hombre era algún dios. ¿El problema? Los dioses llamaron a Quirón a una reunión para preguntarle sobre este hombre que había burlado a los dioses y a los monstruos. Esto descartaba que el hombre fuera un dios, pero algunos insistían que podía ser un dios menor. Otros pensaban que era un monstruo bueno, pero esta versión fue negada por Grover Underwood, quien afirmaba totalmente seguro que no lo era. Y otros pensaban que era un semidios solitario que ayudaba a los otros semidioses. Esta opción era bastante aceptable, pero Quiron dijo que no era posible, porque todos los semidioses mayores de trece años habían sido reconocidos y guíados al campamento mestizo según el juramento del estigio, y el hombre que creo la protección era obviamente mayor de trece años.

Pero más allá de quién era el sujeto misterioso, todos los semidioses estaban contentos de contar con una protección para el campamento. Ahora podían vivir con seguridad, porque después de las pruebas realizadas los primeros tres días, comprobaron que la protección era muy resistente y ningún monstruos podía entrar, a menos que fuera invitado. También comprobaron, accidentalmente, que los mortales no podían ver ni entrar al campamento. Antes la niebla los confundía y repelía, pero ahora eran incapaces de entrar al lugar.

...

La septima noche el cielo estaba oscuro, pues las nubes ocultaban la pequeña luna. Era una noche ideal para pasar desapercibido, por lo que nadie vio una sombra cruzar el cielo y aterrizar a un lado de la casa grande del campamente mestizo. Otra sombra, de forma humana, se separó de la primera y entró silenciosamente a la casa. Después de mirar en algunos lugares, decidió subir por las escaleras al ático. Ahí encontró lo que buscaba: una camiseta y un abrigo de color negro. Tomó las prendas, pero no se retiró, porque una figura en el cuarto llamó su atención. Se trataba de una chica momificada (estaba seguro que había sido jóven al morir por la ropa que llevaba). Con curiosidad se acercó a la chica y esta se enderezó bruscamente, asustándolo. De sus ojos y boca salía un brillante humo verde, que se iba enredándo en los pies de ambos.

_Héroe maldito, tu sangre y la sangre de tus aliados llora en la tierra_

_Lágrimas y dolor separaron al mundo_

_Tú regresó el equilibrio restaurará_

_O el tiempo su venganza cobrará_

Al mismo tiempo que la chica volvía a su sueño eterno, la sombra del hombre cayó al suelo.

-No es justo –susurró.

Estuvo varios minutos arrodillado, pero luego se levantó y se apresuró a bajar. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, otra sombra a su lado lo hizo ponerse en guardía.

-Sabía que volverías –dijo un centauro, surgiendo de las sombras.

-Y usted dejó que recuperara mis cosas –respondió el hombre.

-El Olimpo ha ordenado tu captura, muchacho.

-No soportan no saberlo todo, ¿no? –preguntó con sorna.

-Tú pareces saberlo muy bien.

El sujeto permaneció en silencio, en postura defensiva.

-He pensado en muchas posibilidades sobre quién eres, al igual que muchos otros, pero sólo llego a conclusiones imposibles.

Silencio.

-Podría capturarte y llevarte ante el Olimpo –amenazó el centauro. Pero el hombre no reaccionó, a pesar de su actitud defensiva no había sacado ningún arma-. ¿No piensas defenderte? –dijo, levantando su arco y apuntando.

-Si quisieras capturarme no me hubieras dejado recuperar mis cosas –finalmente respondió el hombre.

Estuvieron unos minutos en la misma posición. Finalmente, el centauro bajó el arco.

-Lo prometí. Grover, Annabeth, Thalía y Luke vinieron a preguntar por tí luego de la reunión con los dioses. Ellos están muy preocupados y me pidieron que los convenciera que eras una buena persona. Pero los dioses no pretenden lastirmarte, muchacho, ellos sólo quieren saber quién eres. Después de todo, ayudaste a la hija del dios del Olimpo.

-Dices que no me lastimaran y sólo quieren saber quién soy. Pero, una vez que lo sepan seguramente querrán matarme, sin importar a quien haya salvado –sentenció el hombre.

El centauro se extrañó por eso.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó apuntándo con su arco.

-Por favor –musitó luego de un rato el hombre de negro, inclinándose ante Quirón en una reverencia-. Quirón, entrenador de héroes, no quiero hacer esto de forma violenta. Estoy cansado de pelear y no podría levantar mi espada contra usted.

El centauro se conmocionó. El jóven parecía sincero y hablaba como si lo conociera y le tuviera aprecio. Además, le recordaba a alguien, un jóven héroe cuyo recuerdo dolía en su corazón, pero que era imposible que estuviera frente a él.

Quirón bajó el arma.

-Hiciste un gran favor al campamento. No sé de dónde sacaste la información que la sangre de semidios tenía tal poder y es una suerte que funcionara. No sólo es suficiente con derramar la sangre... se necesita entregarla en sacrificio. Nunca nadie lo había hecho. Te dejaré marchar por esta vez, pero la próxima tendrás que venir conmigo al Olimpo a enfrentar lo que sea que hallas hecho.

El centauro se dio la vuelta y se adentró en la Casa Grande.

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su pegaso. Pero antes se detuvo a mirar hacia las cabañas donde dormían los semidioses. Hubiese permanecido mirando por largo tiempo, pero su corcel lo empujó por detrás.

-Estoy bien, amigo –dijo el hombre en voz baja, mientras acariciaba al pegaso-. A pesar de las diferencias... me recuerda a casa. –El pegaso levantó el rostro para mirarlo, entonces el hombre aspiró profundamente-. Vamos...

El hombre se subió al pegaso y volvieron a internarse en la oscuridad.

...

,,,,,,,,

Tengo cargo de conciencia al escribir, porque tengo muchas pruebas y trabajos que vienen y yo aquí escribiendo mis historias. bueno, los comentarios ayudarían a calmar mi conciencia...

El próximo capítulo estará centrado en Luke, pero no se cuando lo actualice. Mis otras historias ya tengo avanzados los capítulos por lo que actualizaría pronto. Y gracias por los comentarios y los que me han agregado. (sonrisa)


	7. Capítulo 7: La historia de Luke

**No sé que pasa al editar un capítulo, pero mientras lo repasaba para seguir escribiendo me di cuenta que tenía errores ortográficos bastante notorios, y traté de arreglar los más que sabía. No cambie nada de la historia.**

**Capítulo 7: La historia de Luke**

Un año después de llegar al campamento mestizo y haber recibido formación, Luke Castellan salió en su primera misión oficial. Su padre, Hermes, le había prometido una misión para demostrar que era un héroe. Pero el odio que el chico sentía por su padre era demasiado grande; odiaba sólo haberlo visto una vez, y cuando ya era mayor. También odiaba que lo hubiera dejado crecer con una madre loca, que tenía escasos momentos lucidos, en los que se encargaba de hablarle de los dioses y el gran héroe que sería algún día. Pero Luke no quería ser un gran héroe.

Cuando llegó al campamento descubrió que los dioses nunca iban al lugar, y una vez al año, los semidioses que se quedaban permanentemente hacían una excursión al Olimpo. Ahí conocía a los dioses en persona, pero ellos los trataban con indiferencia, como si sus hijos fueran insectos. El odio que sentía Luke aumentó más.

Cuando fue a la misión lo hizo mal. No estaba dispuesto a seguir las estúpidas peticiones de los dioses, o de su padre. La verdad, era una misión simple: tenía que conseguir una manzana dorada del jardín de las Hespérides, una misión que había hecho Hércules. Para Luke fue un insulto y dejó que el dragón que custodiaba las manzanas lo hiriera. Volvió al campamento como un perdedor, pero en su interior se sentía bien porque no siguió las ordenes de los dioses, no quería ser un peón.

Desde entonces, Quiron dejó de enviar a los campistas a misiones.

...

Tres años después, cuando Luke tenía dieciseis años, comenzó a soñar con un abismo profundo y oscuro, y una voz fría que le susurraba promesas de venganza contra los dioses. El odio del hijo de Hermes volvió a crecer y la ilusión de venganza le carcomía el cerebro. La voz decía ser Cronos, el padre de los dioses del Olimpo. Destronado por sus hijos, cortado en pedazos y esparcido por el Tártaro, el dios del tiempo, llevaba años planeando su venganza. Le hablaba de una nueva era, en donde la humanidad fuera libre de la presencia de dioses y le prometía a Luke un lugar honorable dentro de sus fuerzas.

Luke sintió que sus deseos se hacían realidad y siguió las instrucciones que el titan le decía y no era necesario enfrentar a los dioses directamente. Sólo tenían que lograr que se destruyeran entre ellos.

Durante el solsticio de verano, los campistas anuales fueron llevados a la tradicional visita del Olimpo, ahí Luke empezaría el plan.

Los dioses, como siempre, los ignoraban y discutían estúpideces. Después del concejo, comenzó el tradicional banquete. Para la mayoría de los semidioses está era la parte que más disfrutaban, y los dioses parecían más dispuestos a hablar con sus hijos.

Luke aprovechó ese momento para deslizarse entre la multitud y volver a la sala del trono. En media luna había dispuestos catorce tronos y cada uno reflejaba la naturaleza de su respectivo dios. Pero al que Luke le importa era el trono del dios del Olimpo. Se acercó a el y comprobó con satisfacción que ahí estaba lo que buscaba. Los dioses eran unos ingenuos si dejaban sus cosas sin ninguna seguridad. El jóven se estiró y cogió el cilindro de bronce celestial, con un pincho a cada lado. A primera vista, el rayo maestro de Zeus no era tan impresionante y cuando lo había tomado se redujo a medio metro de largo. Luke se apresuró a guardarlo en su mochila y corrió a la salida. Si lo encontraban en el salón, cuando todos estaban de fiesta, sería muy sospechoso.

Algo más que demostraba la ingenuidad de los dioses fue la falta de seguridad para salir del Olimpo. Nadie lo detuvo, nadie percibió que llevaba un objeto poderosos de un dios, ni siquiera las ninfas, sátiros o náyades que paseaban por las calles. Luke llegó fácilmente al ascensor que lo sacaría del Olimpo, y no pudo evitar sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo; había cumplido con la misión que le encomendó Cronos, iba a ser el causante de la caída de los dioses.

Cuando llevaba dos cuadras desde el Olimpo escuchó los truenos retumbar por todos lados. Pero eso sólo aumentó la felicidad de Luke. Felicidad que terminó cuando en su camino apareció una llamarada, que lo arrojó de espaldas. En el callejón, frente a él, reconoció al dios de la guerra, Ares. Después de todo, tal vez no iba a poder cumplir con su señor Cronos.

-Muy bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Luke aún estaba sentado en el suelo y le hubiera sido imposible pararse, pues la presencia del dios de la guerra era implacable; le hacia escuchar gritos torturados, olía a sangre derramada y el aire era seco y sofocante.

-Estás en problemas, chico. –El dios de la guerra se quitó los anteojos y Luke vio sus ojos de fuego. Comenzó a sentir ira, miedo, angustia, las emociones era tan fuertes que pensó que iba a enloquecer... entonces escuchó un gruñido y fue rodeado de oscuridad...

-Hey, chico. –Esa voz le era familiar-. Luke, despierta.

Abrió los ojos asustado.

-¿Estás bien?

A su lado estaba el tipo que conoció hace cuatro años. El que lo llevó al campamento mestizo.

-Toma –le dijo y vio que le tendía una cantimplora con grabados-. Es néctar.

Luke lo tomó y bebió un sorbo, luego se lo devolvió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le espetó Luke.

Black rió.

-Deberías darme las gracias.

-Puedo defenderme sólo.

-Evidentemente puedes hacerlo. Pero no significa que lo hagas.

Eso confundió a Luke.

-La cicatriz en tu cara –aclaró Black-. Cuando te conocí sabía que te molestaban los dioses, pero no creí que llegarías a esto. –Le indicó el rayo maestro.

Luke se apresuró a ponerse de pie y retrocedió, pero se encontró con una masa enorme y blanda que lo hizo saltar asustado.

Estaban en un bosque frondoso y los grandes árboles no dejaban entrar la luz, pero pudo distinguir la forma de la masa: era un perro gigantesco, un perro del infierno.

Black pasó al lado de Luke y se acercó a acariciar al perro.

-Te presento a la señorita O´Leary.

-¿Tienes un perro del infierno como mascota? –logró preguntar el hijo de Hermes cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Black volvió a reír.

-No. Es la mascota de un amigo, pero él me la presta cuando tengo que hacer viajes rápidos.

Luke no comprendió la última parte, pero decidió ignorarlo. Sujetó con fuerza el rayo maestro.

-¿Vas a quitarme el rayo maestro? –le preguntó, mientras sacaba su espada. Black lo miró.

-Prefiero no hacerlo. –Eso sorprendió a Luke-. Pero me gustaría charlar un poco contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? –espetó Luke.

-¿Cómo están Annabeth y Thalia?

-Eh... bien... Bueno, entrenan muy duro. Annabeth quiere salir del campamento para buscarte y Thalia también, dice que está lista para patearte el trasero.

Black se rió con fuerza.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –La curiosidad de Luke, en ese momento, fue más fuerte que terminar la misión de Crono.

-Buscando información, de un lado para otro, conociendo este mun... do...

-¿Este mundo?

-Quise decir este país –respondió cortante Black.

-Quieres charlar conmigo, pero sólo dices mentiras. ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?

-No digo mentiras, Luke, sólo oculto la verdad.

Luke se extrañó con eso.

Black se le acercó y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Prometes no decir mentiras y responder mis preguntas.

-Prometo no decir mentiras, pero sólo responderé las preguntas necesarias.

-¿Y cuáles son necesarias?

-Las que no tienen que ver con mi vida personal. –Black suspiró-. Te prometo que si no puedo responder te lo diré, no te engañaré... yo odio las mentiras.

Luke estaba confundido. Por una parte sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo, Ares sabía que había robado el rayo, tenía que darse prisa en esconderse. Pero Black siempre había causado su curiosidad. Lo había visto pelear y era muy rápido, sabía que no podría enfrentarlo. Además, él era importante para Annabeth y Thalia.

Decidió sentarse frente a Black.

-Luke –empezó-, ¿qué pretendes con robar el rayo?

Eso había sido demasiado directo para Luke.

-Yo... Sólo quiero dejar de ser un títere de los dioses. Ellos no nos quieren, sólo nos utilizan...

-Pensé que tu odio era dirigido contra tu padre –lo interrumpió-, porque te dejó sólo con tu madre.

Luke se sintió mareado e impresionado.

-¿Cómo...?

-Te dije que había estado investigando.

-¡Me investigaste! –le gritó el muchacho.

-Tranquilo...

-¡¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo?!

Black sujetó la bufanda que llevaba envuelta en el rostro y la abrió, revelando sus facciones.

Luke se sorprendió. Sospechaba que Black era joven; no era muy alto y no tenía voz de hombre, además su físico no era muy notorio. Pero el rostro que tenía al frente reflejaba una edad parecida a la de Luke, incluso sus rasgos eran más suaves. Lo único contradictorio eran sus profundos, penetrantes y tristes ojos verdes.

-Luke –dijo Black-, entiendo como te sientes.

-¿Co... cómo me entiendes? –logró musitar.

-No dijo que haya vivido lo mismo que tú. Pero conocí a muchas personas que crecieron odiando a los dioses y, como tú, trataron de eliminarlos.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde están?

-Si pretendes unirte a ellos es inútil. Ellos ya no están en este mundo.

Luke se sintió contrariado.

-Cuando te conocí, hace cuatro años, tenías la misma voz y la misma contextura. Y eso es imposible, yo cambie mucho en estos años y pareces tener mi edad.

Black frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Black.

-Dieciséis. Los cumplí hace dos meses.

-Entonces tienes razón... esa es mi edad aparente.

-¿Aparente? ¿Puedes cambiar de apariencia como los dioses?

Black sonrió.

-No, pero llevo algún tiempo sin cambiar.

-¿Eres inmortal? –preguntó Luke sorprendido.

-No. Y tampoco soy un dios. Puedo morir tan fácilmente como tú.

-Pero no cambias.

-Eso... es algo personal que prefiero no hablar. Por favor. –El tono y la voz de Black eran tan tristes que Luke prefirió dejar el tema.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó con esas personas que también odiaban a los dioses?

-Te contaré una historia –dijo Black-. Hace años los dioses no reconocían a todos sus hijos y muchos de ellos crecían sin saber quienes eran, eso formó el odio hacia sus padres y todo el Olimpo. También, los dioses menores no tenían cabañas, no eran reconocidos en el Olimpo y sus hijos no tenían cabañas en el campamento. Esos niños también odiaban a los dioses. Entonces, alguien se aprovechó de estos sentimientos, un titán que vive en las profundidades del Tártaro. –Luke sintió como sus pelos se erizaban. Sabía quién era el titán-. Los semidioses, guiados por el titán, lo liberaron. Pero al titán no le importaban los semidioses, atacó el Olimpo y los usó de peones. Los semidioses del campamento decidieron proteger el Olimpo y se enfrentaron a las fuerzas del titán. Se derramó mucha sangre, Luke, y de ambos bandos. Al titán no le importó sacrificar a los semidioses que le habían jurado lealtad. ¿Crees que ha cambiado eso?

Luke estaba impactado. No conocía esa parte de la historia y eso que había estudiado todos esos años en el campamento mestizo.

-¿Es... es real?

-Sí. Aunque no me extrañaría que no haya registros, estoy seguro que los dioses quieren olvidar ese año. –La voz de Black había temblado al terminar de hablar. Luke quiso preguntarle si él había participado en esa guerra (era la única forma en que supiera de ella), pero Black parecía demasiado afectado por eso.

-Pero esos semidioses estaban en lo correcto, ¿no? –le preguntó finalmente.

Black lo miró fijamente.

-Entiendo el odio que sentían hacia sus padres. Lo que no entiendo es que se sacrificaran por eso y arriesgaran la vida de sus familias y del mundo entero.

-Pero... ¿a qué te refieres?

-Luke, ¿qué crees que pasará si Cronos produce una guerra entre los dioses?

Luke tenía una respuesta para eso: los dioses se destruirían y comenzaría una nueva era libre. Pero tenía la impresión que Black esperaba otra respuesta.

-Luke, ¿qué hay de los demás en el campamento? ¿Annabeth y Thalia?

-¿Qué hay con ellas? –preguntó asustado.

-La guerra entre dioses arrastrará al campamento y los que sufrirán serán los mestizos. Los dioses son inmortales, probablemente no mueran, pero los semidioses sí morirán.

-No, pero yo... Yo lo hago por ellos.

-¿Crees que ellos estarán de acuerdo contigo? –Luke comenzó a sentirse angustiado-. Luke, tal vez tu padre sea un dios, y más tarde comprenderás que sí se preocupa por ti, pero tu verdadera familia son los campistas que te esperan, con ellos haz crecido, ellos se arriesgarán por ti y reirán contigo.

Luke sintió su corazón apretarse y sintió una lágrima correr por sus mejillas.

-No quiero que eso pase. No quiero que mueran.

-¿Me darás el rayo maestro?

Luke levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Qué harás con él?

-Lo devolveré.

-De... debería devolverlo yo...

-No te preocupes, hablaré con Ares y mantendremos esto en secreto. Cuando estés listo confesarás.

-¿Qué pasará con Cronos?

-Seguirá en el Tártaro, buscando a otro intermediario. Luke, tal vez te hablará, pero si en verdad quieres proteger a tu familia debes ser fuerte. Lo único que puede hacer Cronos es meterse en tus sueños, pero eso tú puedes controlarlo.

-El odio que siento no desaparecerá.

-No. Pero cambiará. Te diré algo, los dioses tienen prohibido interferir con sus hijos, pero ellos siempre evitar esta regla; te hablan a través de sueños, te regalan cosas y, cuando Zeus no miré, ten por seguro que se mostrarán.

Eso hizo sentir un pequeño anhelo en el corazón del campista. Levantó el rayo maestro y se lo entregó a Black.

-Lo que acabas de hacer requiere mucho más valor que cualquier misión, Luke.

-Gracias. –Por primera vez, Luke sintió que un gracias salía de lo más profundo de su ser y se sintió renovado-. Black, podemos charlar un poco más. Hace tiempo que no me sentía... bueno, es agradable hablar contigo.

Black soltó una risa.

-Sólo unos minutos. Honestamente, hace tiempo que no hablo con alguien.

-¿Puedo contarle nuestro encuentro a Annabeth y Thalia?

-Eso depende de ti, no te estoy amarrando a ningún juramento.

-Ellas son mis familia más cercana, como dos pequeñas hermanas menores –le contó Luke, algo avergonzado. Pero por el rostro de Black cruzó una mueca de dolor.

-Tienes que protegerlas. Aún cuando sea difícil.

-¿Tienes hermanas?

Black cerró sus ojos, luego se volvió a cubrir con la bufanda y se puso unos lentes que sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Tuve una... era mi tesoro... Por eso, Luke, siempre debes proteger a tu familia, no importa cuanto los odies.

-Lo prometo –susurró Luke. No sabía por qué pero creyó que era lo correcto, no dejaría que lo manejara el odio de nuevo.

Black se levantó y se acercó a su perro mascota.

-Vamos. –Su voz aún sonaba extraña, pero Luke se acercó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cómo me trajiste aquí?

-Algunas criaturas del inframundo pueden hacer viajes sombra.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Luke extrañado.

-Ya verás.

Black se subió al perro infernal y le hizo señas a Luke para que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez listos, el can se levantó y se dirigió corriendo a un hueco entre los árboles. Luke quiso gritar, pero su voz se perdió cuando sintió su cuerpo presionado y la oscuridad lo envolvió.

Cuando sintió que todo pasó, Luke abrió los ojos y se encontró en un callejón, al lado del Empire State. El día estaba oscuro por la tormenta que se formaba en el cielo, los rayos iluminaban y los truenos resonaban furiosos.

-Vuelve al Olimpo, con suerte no se han dado cuento de tu ausencia –dijo Black. Pero Luke se quedó mirándolo, tratando de decir algo, pero sin saber qué.

-¿Te volveré a ver? ¿Las chicas estarían muy felices? –preguntó finalmente.

-Tal vez –le respondió Black-. Sé un buen chico, ahora vete.

Luke se giró y corrió al edificio que servia de entrada para el Olimpo. Mientras iba en el ascensor se sorprendió al prometerse cumplir lo que le pidió Black, un jóven que aparentaba tener su edad. Aunque era indudable que Black se había ganado su aprecio.

...

...


	8. Capítulo 8: Creando problema

**Capítulo 8: Creando problemas**

Las nubes de tormenta rodeaban el Empire State y comenzó a soplar un viento feroz. A pesar de ser temprano, las nubes oscurecieron el día.

En un callejón, al lado de la entrada del Olimpo, Black esperó el tiempo necesario para que Luke volviera al Olimpo y despidió a la señorita O´Leary. Durante la espera, se quitó los lentes y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Un relámpago iluminó sus ojos, revelando un profundo verde océano.

-Nunca cambiarás, tío, sigues igual de temperamental.

Volvió a ponerse los lentes.

-Ares. Hermes –susurró, pero nada pasó-. ¡Diablos, sólo a mí se me ocurren estos planes! –suspiró profundamente-. Ares. Hermes –volvió a decir-. Aparezcan antes que me arrepienta.

De pronto, vio aparecer un hombre en medio de una luz, y sintió calor detrás suyo, indicándole que el otro dios también había aparecido.

Black se situó de espaldas al callejón, para poder ver a los dos dioses.

-Vaya, eres estúpido al volver con el rayo maestro. Supongo que quieres morir –dijo el dios de la guerra, con voz fuerte y rotunda.

-Espera, Ares –interrumpió Hermes-. Él nos llamó...

-Él se llevó al chico que había robado el rayo. Y se atrevió a hacerlo frente a mis narices –replicó furioso.

-¿Qué chico? –preguntó cauteloso el dios de los ladrones.

-¡Tú deberías saberlo! –le respondió Ares, elevando la voz.

-Por favor –interrumpió Black. Se paró delante de Ares y se arrodilló, extendiendo el rayo maestro-. Devuelvo el rayo maestro, el chico se arrepintió, ahora será fiel al Olimpo.

El dios no dijo nada por un momento. Luego tomó el rayo, lo observó avidamente, pero miró a Hermes y se volvió a concentrar en Black.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego? Zeus castigará al chico, no importa su arrepentimiento.

Black seguía arrodillado, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Asumo la responsabilidad.

-¿Piensas encubrir al chico? ¿Asumirás su castigo? –preguntó el dios de la guerra.

-Ares –interrumpió Hermes-. Zeus pidió que lo llevaran al Olimpo. Él salvo a su hija, está en deuda.

Ares compuso una mueca, lamentando no poder freír al tipo.

-Si asume la responsabilidad, a Zeus no le importará la deuda.

-Estoy dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad, pero no iré al Olimpo –declaró Black.

Ares iba a increpar, pero Hermes se adelantó.

-Yo me encargaré de él –dijo-. Ares, tú devuelve el rayo a Zeus.

-¿Qué pretendes que le diga? "Encontré el rayo tirado en la calle".

-Dile... dile que él robó el rayo –indicó a Black-. Dile que yo lo dejé ir, en honor a la deuda por ayudar a mi hijo... por ayudarlo a llegar al campamento.

-¿Quieres compartir el mérito? –protestó Ares-. Yo encontré el rayo...

-¡No me importa el rayo! Dile que llegué cuando estabas a punto de vaporizarlo y te lo impedí. Yo lo corroboraré más tarde –indicó, perdiendo la compostura.

-Haz lo que quieres –dijo el dios de la guerra, perdiendo el interés-. Estás de suerte, pero te has echado un enemigo poderoso al culparte –le dijo a Black antes de desaparecer.

Black se levantó y giró hacia Hermes. Hizo una leve inclinación.

-Gracias –le dijo.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó el dios, ignorando el agradecimiento-. Fue mi hijo, ¿cierto? Fue Luke.

-Supongo que usted conocía su futuro.

Hermes permaneció en silencio un momento.

-Conocía su futuro, aunque no sabía lo que iba a hacer en el camino. Cuando Zeus dijo que le robaron el rayo maestro, sospeché que fue mi muchacho –dijo con voz apenada.

-Escucho aprecio en su voz, ¿por qué no hizo nada para evitar su futuro?

Hermes miró furioso a Black.

-No sé quién eres, pero lo ignoraré porque ayudaste a mi hijo.

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta –insistió Black.

-No puedo interferir en su destino. Haga lo que haga ocurrirá...

-Se equivoca –interrumpió Black, arriesgándose ante la furia del dios-. Su destino ya cambió, y si se hubiese acercado a su hijo también habría cambiado.

-No puedes saberlo, no puedes evitar el destino –replicó Hermes.

-Sí se puede –insistió Black-. Sólo vemos una parte del destino y los sueños nos dan herramientas para cambiar esa parte, o evitarla.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –preguntó el dio.

-Soñé con Luke, vi su pasado y su futuro... y haré todo lo que pueda para cambiarlo.

Hermes se quedó observando a Black unos momentos.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Llevaste a Luke al campamento, no estuviste más de un día con él. ¿Cómo puedes arriesgarte tanto por él?

-Ya le dije. Soñé con él... no sé por qué... pero si puedo hacer algo, lo haré, no importa quién sea.

-¿Te sacrificarías por cualquier? –dijo en voz baja el dios-. Me recuerdas a alguien.

Black dio un paso atrás.

-No eres un dios –insistió Hermes-. No eres un monstruo... Debes ser un semidiós. Pero nadie te conoce y ningún dios ha roto el juramento. ¿Quién eres?

Black se arrodilló frente al dios.

-Sólo quería decirle que ayude a Luke –pidió Black.

-Tú voz también me es conocida.

Hermes acercó su mano a Black, para quitarle la bufanda que rodeaba su rostro. El dios se fijó que no hacía nada para evitarlo, sólo llevó su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, un gesto que también le era conocido.

De pronto el cielo se iluminó, indicando que el dios del cielo había recuperado su rayo.

-Por favor –dijo Black-. Aún no estoy preparado para mostrar mi rostro.

Hermes retrocedió, sintiendo que ver el rostro del sujeto frente a él traería muchas consecuencias. Y no sabía si serían positivas o negativas.

-Te lo debo –le dijo el dios-. He vivido más de tres mil años y por primera vez siento que puedo ir en contra del destino. Aunque tengo la sensación que eso me lo dijiste para convencerte a ti mismo.

Black no respondió.

-Zeus querrá verte y no descansará hasta encontrarte –le advirtió-. Creo que serás capaz de evitarlo, tienes herramientas útiles y te has ganado el aprecio del campamento y el mío. Esperaré el día en que muestres tu rostro, muchacho –dijo antes de desaparecer.

Black permaneció unos minutos en el suelo.

-Cuando veas mi rostro, será la primera y última vez, porque podré cambiar el futuro, pero no puedo cambiar mi pasado y ningún dios perdonará de lo que fui causante –susurró con voz angustiada.

Se puso de pie y se internó en las calles de New York.

...

...

En el próximo capítulo vuelve Annabeth. ¿Es normal emocionarse con una historia propia? Creo que soy un poco demente (a mucha honra)


	9. Capítulo 9: Un día en la ciudad

**Capítulo 9: Un día en la ciudad**

N'est pas un conte, ni une légende,

c'est ma propre vie, est la réalité,

assise dans mon Roche, au fonds des abîmes,

oígo mon douce morceau, les eaux brisant,

uniendose dans un même chanter.

Estaba soñando, de eso estaba segura, pero era el sueño más extraño de mi vida.

No me sentía caminar, tampoco me veía, pero paseaba por en medio de un bosque, mientras en mi oído escuchaba el susurro de una canción.

De pronto, llegué a un campamento. Al principio creí que era el campamento mestizo, pero luego noté pequeñas diferencias. En primer lugar, había doce cabañas en forma de U, y en nuestro campamento habían catorce, más otra hilera con las cabañas de los dioses menores.

Lo demás era muy parecido: el comedor, las canchas, los baños. Pero sabía que no era mi campamento.

Estaba amaneciendo, aún no había nadie por el lugar. Tenía curiosidad y quería ir a mirar dentro de las cabañas, pero al parecer este sueño se controlaba sólo. No sabía cual era mi fin.

Je Découvre tout à la même anxiété,

mamanteau blanc sur les roches,

mon père, mon dieu,

marchant sur les sentiers,

tout m'amène à la dimension sans égalité.

Me deslicé por detrás de las cabañas y me encontré con un gran lago, otra cosa que coincidía con mi campamento.

A medida que me acercaba al muelle vi una niña. Estaba sentada en el muelle, con las piernas colgando en el agua. Me daba la espalda, por lo que sólo veía su larga y desordenada cabellera negra.

Vol haut vers le ciel,

je suis goéland volant sur la mer,

picoteo lentement le goût salé de mes eaux,

lorsque, sous et te rozo avec mon peau.

Me seguí acercando y pude apreciarla mejor. La niña debía tener siete u ocho años, llevaba un vestido blanco que se ampliaba desde su cintura. Era lindo, pero extraño. Es decir, no sabía mucho de vestidos, pero no había visto nunca uno parecido. Tenía un estilo antiguo, podría afirmar que era de la era victoriana.

Votre arôme, tu goût,

ce emporte aussi dans ma,

qui ne vif remplie d'énergie surnaturelle,

lorsque je suis loin de ti,

sachant que, à ne pas très tard je

reviendrai à mon lieu.

Mientras cantaba aprecié su rostro. Honestamente, la niña parecía un ángel; tenía un rostro muy mono, aunque estaba un poco bronceada. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando.

Nunca había escuchado una canción así, además no reconocía con exactitud el idioma, pero la voz de la pequeña era suave y transmitía tranquilidad y felicidad.

Al mismo tiempo que cantaba, movía los pies y cuando miré el agua, me sorprendí al ver que esta se arremolinada alrededor de los pies de la pequeña. Parecía como si estuvieran danzando.

Lorsque volant m'alejo,

j'espère seulement et de sommeil,

revenir à entendre dire avec votre audio

mon nom que aussi bien tu sais-à-dire:

!An, tu sont ici!

Me di cuenta que la niña terminó su canción, además dejó de mover los pies y abrió los ojos. Me sorprendí al ver unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes. Nunca había visto un color de ojos así; el verde era muy hermoso, como el color del mar.

-An –escuché a mi espalda, lo que me asustó: no había escuchado a nadie acercarse.

Era un muchacho que se acercaba por el muelle, parecía mayor que yo. Y, al igual que la niña, vestía anticuado: un pantalón hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas y una camisa blanca. También parecía de la era victoriana, pero de un estatus bajo. Iba descalzo y a penas hacía ruido al caminar, lo que explicaba por qué no lo había escuchado.

Podría apostar que era hermanos, es decir, el chico también tenía el cabello negro y alborotado, el mismo rostro mono y los mismos hermosos ojos. Él también era guapo, pero no parecía un ángel, su sonrisa traviesa lo arruinaba.

El muchacho se sentó al lado de la niña y cuando colgó sus pies en el muelle, el agua pareció recibirlo, agitándose alrededor. Igual a como había pasado con la niña.

La pequeña sonrió a su hermano (tenía que serlo) y también arruinó su rostro de ángel: tenía la misma sonrisa traviesa. Aunque no podía evitar reconocer que era adorable.

-An, ne pas être sans me dire.

¿Pero qué demonios? Pensé que la canción era en otro idioma, pero al parecer era su idioma.

-Vous étiez endormi.

Al parecer el muchacho estaba regañando a la niña, aunque no de forma brusca, como si estuviera acostumbrado. Además, había reconocido algunas palabras. Una vez, en un museo de arte, me encontré con unos turistas que hablaban parecido, y mi padre había dicho que eran franceses. Tal vez estos chicos también lo era, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué estaba soñando esto.

La niña dijo algo y se lanzó a reír. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos mirándola.

-An...

Eso parecía una advertencia, pero la niña seguía riendo. Y me di cuenta de algo más: el nombre de la niña parecía ser An (bastante extraño, tal vez era un diminutivo), porque lo habían mencionado varias veces; la niña al finalizar su canción y el muchacho cuando le hablaba.

-Nous allons petit-déjeuner –dijo la niña levantándose. El muchacho también se levantó, sonriendo resignado.

La niña se giró, pero por un segundo sus ojos me miraron, es decir, no sentía que tuviera un cuerpo, pero definitivamente la niña me miró. Luego salió corriendo por el muelle y sentí que despertaba, porque todo se volvió borroso.

-¡Annabeth! –Mi nombre resonó en mi cabeza, haciéndome levantar asustada.

A mi lado estaba Thalia. Sonriendo como si lo que hizo fuera divertido.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté molesta por el rudo despertar.

Thalia pareció sorprendida, pero sabía que estaba fingiendo.

-¿Qué no sabes qué día es hoy? –me preguntó.

Resistí una sonrisa antes de responder.

-¿Veintidós de diciembre?

-Sí –gritó, llamando la atención de mis medios hermanos-. Vamos, date prisa, llevo años esperando este momento.

-Lo sé –dije finalmente, levantándome-. Nos vemos en el comedor.

Thalia sonrió y se fue.

Yo también llevaba años esperando este día, y no sólo porque fuera el cumpleaños de Thalia. Ella generalmente no hace show por sus cumpleaños, de hecho, ha tratado que permanezca en secreto. Lo importante de este día, es que hicimos prometer a Quirón que cuando Thalia cumpliera los doce, podríamos salir al mundo mortal. Llevábamos casi cinco años entrenando en el campamento mestizo, nos merecíamos un poco de confianza. Aún así, Quirón nos puso la condición de salir con Luke. Dijo que era demasiado peligroso que Thalia saliera del campamento, por ser hija de Zeus, y era mejor que lleváramos a alguien mayor. Aunque no nos molestaba, Luke era nuestro mejor amigo.

Me encontré con Thalia en el comedor, llevando mi mochila para comer y partir. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de Zeus, completamente sola, aunque hoy parecía no importarle.

Thalia, era hija de Zeus, es decir, no debería existir. Cuando llegamos al campamento nos enteramos que los tres dioses grandes (Zeus, Hades y Poseidón), cuando terminó la segunda guerra mundial, juraron por el Estigio no volver a tener hijos. ¿La causa? Esos semidioses eran demasiado poderosos e influían mucho en el mundo mortal. De hecho, ellos fueron los causantes de la guerra: los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón contra los hijos de Hades.

Quirón dijo que los dioses no querían volver a repetir tantas masacres y perdidas. Los semidioses vivían en constante peligro y era muy difícil llegar a la edad adulta. Uno pensaría que los dioses ya están acostumbrados a perder a sus hijos prematuramente y de forma trágica, pero Quirón hizo hincapié en "grandes" masacres. Es decir, perder a muchos hijos a la vez, porque los hijos de los otros dioses no salían ilesos, también participaban en las guerras.

Aparte de Thalia, no había ningún otro hijo de los tres grandes, es decir, sólo Zeus rompió el juramento (vaya ejemplo).

-Annabeth, date prisa –gritó Thalia.

Suspiré y tomé un pan de la mesa. Era inútil tratar de comer, yo también estaba impaciente por salir.

Nos reunimos con Luke frente a la casa casa. Nos esperaba junto a Quirón, quien sonreía al vernos.

-Como lo prometí –dijo-, tienen todo el día para dar una vuelta por Nueva York. Luke las llevará en la furgoneta del campamento.

-¡Sí! –dijimos al mismo tiempo con Thalia.

-Gracias, Quirón –le dije, abrazándolo.

-No nos pasará nada –prometió Thalia.

Gracias al taco (entiéndase el sarcasmo) Luke tardó dos horas en llegar a Manhattan. Para semidioses con hiperactividad esto es una tortura. Cuando Luke estacionó, salimos todos apresurados de la furgoneta, aliviados de poder mover los pies con libertad.

-Bien, chicas, ¿dónde vamos primero?

-Yo soy la del cumpleaños, yo elijo –replicó Thalia.

Thalia nos llevó a una peluquería. Pero no se equivoquen, no quería arreglarse el pelo o todas esas tonteras. Thalia quería teñirse el pelo, bueno, quería tener mechas rojas.

-No es lo que esperaba –dijo Luke, sentado a mi lado, mientras esperábamos a Thalia.

Luke había cambiado mucho este último año. Estaba más feliz, no era que antes no lo pareciera, pero ahora parecía sincero. Disfrutaba más con los campistas, hacia bromas con sus hermanos y nos sobre protegía a Thalia y a mí. Pero con Thalia sabíamos la causa, él mismo nos lo contó. Nos dijo que había robado el rayo maestro de Zeus, para entregárselo a Cronos. El plan era hacer que los dioses se destruyeran en sus peleas. Pero cuando Luke iba escapando lo atrapó Ares y de él lo rescató Black. Esas fueras las primeras noticias que tuve de Black y no pude evitar sentir envidia de Luke. Incluso le había visto el rostro. Luke dijo que Black lo convenció de su postura, le hizo ver que estaba en lo incorrecto. También le contó una historia sobre una guerra entre semidioses y Cronos. Se supone que algunos semidioses se aliaron al titán y lo liberaron del Tártaro, pero luego hubieron muchas bajas y de ambos lados. La verdad es que la historia podía ser cierta, pero no había registros de ella. Se supone que fue antes de hacer el juramento de reconocer a todos los semidioses antes de los trece años, pero en ninguna parte mencionan la fecha exacta, ni siquiera en la biblioteca de la Casa Grande encontré información. Lo único útil es que antes de que los dioses se mudaran a América, estaban en Francia, y ahí aún no existía el juramento. Luego llegaron a América y ¡bam! Si estaba el juramento. Seguramente algo pasó entre medio, pero parecía que a nadie le pareció importante escribirlo. Según Luke, Black le digo que no le extrañaba que los dioses quisieran olvidar ese día, y al parecer era cierto. Ni siquiera Quirón quería hablar del tema y me estaba cansando de no encontrar respuestas.

Luego de que Luke le entregara el rayo maestro a Black, volvió con nosotros al Olimpo y dijo que había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad del Olimpo. A nadie pareció extrañarle, ni siquiera a nosotras. Al día siguiente, en el campamento, nos enteramos que Zeus había declarado la captura de Black, porque había atentado contra el Olimpo. Esto nos sorprendió a muchos. No lo conocíamos bien, pero la mayoría del campamento había idealizado y admiraba a Black. Fue ahí cuando Luke, preocupado, nos llevó donde Quirón y nos contó lo que había hecho. Dijo que no sabía que Black se iba a culpar a sí mismo y quería delatarse, entonces, para sorpresa de todos, apareció el padre de Luke. Hermes, nos dijo que habló con Black y que por ahora conserváramos el secreto de lo que en verdad había pasado. Después se quedó hablando con Luke por un largo tiempo y luego nuestro amigo salió como una persona nueva.

-¡Estoy lista! –exclamó Thalia, despertándome de mi cerebro.

-Vaya, te queda bien –le dije.

No sólo le habían teñido el pelo, también le habían maquillado los ojos; una linea negra que resaltaba sus ojos azul eléctricos.

-Te queda el look –dijo Luke, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Y ahora?

-¡A comer! –dijimos las dos. Esa era una de nuestras prioridades. Después de llevar tanto tiempo comiendo sano, habíamos olvidado el sabor de la comida chatarra.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde. Hacía tanto calor que me quedé en la sombra de un árbol mientras Luke y Thalia entraron a un local de motos. Luke ya tenía edad para conducir y planeaba comprarse una moto (su padre le prometió una) y a Thalia le encantaban, lo que pegaba con su estilo. Pero a mi no me interesaban.

Desde el parque en que me encontraba se veía el Empire State. Me pregunto qué harán los dioses cuando no tienen asambleas.

-Debe ser aburrido ser inmortal –dije en voz alta, porque no había más personas cerca.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –me preguntó alguien, haciéndome saltar en el lugar.

Dioses, no lo podía creer, a mi lado estaba Black, sentado a la sombra de un árbol.

-No pretendía asustarte –dijo riendo.

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? –le grité. Estaba un poco molesta por no haberlo visto en todo este tiempo.

-A mi también me alegra verte –dijo el muy descarado.

No iba a permitir que viniera después de tantos años con esa actitud. Me senté, apoyándome en un árbol y crucé mis brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Estás molesta? –preguntó.

-¿Qué crees? –No, Annabeth, no le respondas.

-Vamos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Me giré enfadada hacia él.

-¿Perdón? ¿Pero de quién crees que es la culpa? Además, yo nunca te he visto... sólo veo a un tipo de negro. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo te ves!

-Tengo la impresión que estás celosa por mostrarme a Luke.

-¡No estoy celosa! –le grité.

-Por favor, no grites. Llamas mucho la atención.

-Ja, tú llamas la atención por si sólo. ¿No crees que es extraño que lleves tanto ropa con este calor? Estamos en verano, por los dioses.

-He sentido mucho más calor, créeme. Bueno, ¿y qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

Lo miré enfadada antes de responder.

-Entrenar.

-¿Sólo entrenar? Vamos, también debes haberte divertido. Es un campamento después de todo. Y eres hija de la sabiduría, supongo que pasas tu tiempo libre leyendo o cosas así.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-¿Qué a acaso no haces eso? –me devolvió la pregunta extrañado.

-¡Sí, eso hago!

-¿Por qué te enfadas ahora?

-Sólo dime por qué a mi no me muestras tu rostro.

-¿Por qué me quieres ver? No soy la gran cosa.

Yo tampoco me lo explicaba.

-Es lo normal. ¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar? –le supliqué.

-Eso hago.

Se levantó de su lugar y se vino a sentar a mi lado, hombro con hombro.

-¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar? –me preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Inconscientemente bajé el volumen de mi voz al que usaba él.

-Nadie puede verme aún. Trato de pasar desapercibido... o no llevaría toda esta ropa encima.

-¿Por qué?

-No te lo puedo decir. Pero, Annabeth, te juro que un día te mostraré quién soy. Lo juro por el Estigio.

Un trueno resonó por el juramento, porque el cielo estaba despegado.

-¿Y por qué a Luke sí le mostraste tu rostro? –le pregunté, con lágrimas por la frustración. Sólo Black me ponía así.

-¿Qué te dijo de mí?

-No mucho. Eres joven, dieciséis años, pero pareces un poco menor –Black se rió-. Y tienes los ojos verdes.

-¿Eso te sirve de algo?

-Claro que no. Aún mucha gente con esas descripciones –le repliqué.

-Exacto –respondió, volviendo a reír-. Perdóname, Annabeth, pero sabía que Luke no se fijaría en tantos detalles... pero tú eres peligrosa. Una hija de Atenea investigaría hasta descubrir quién soy, por eso no te doy tantos detalles sobre mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras asimilaba lo que me dijo. Entendía sus motivos, pero igual dolía.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar –le dije-. Pero no me rendiré, aún con la poca información averiguaré quién eres, Black.

Black volvió a reír y puso una mano en mi cabeza, despeinándome.

-Oye...

-¡Black!

Los dos levantamos la mirada para ver a Thalia y Luke que venían corriendo hacia nosotros.

Thalia traía un rostro furioso.

-Creo que estoy en problemas –susurró Black, y no pude evitar no reírme.

Black se levantó y se alejó un poco de mí. No entendí por qué lo hizo hasta que Thalia se arrojó sobre él para golpearlo.

-¿Quién... te crees... que eres... para venir... a aparecer... y desaparecer... cuando te plasca?

Vaya, nunca había visto a Thalia tan enfadada, y se las arreglaba para golpearlo y gritarle al mismo tiempo. Lo extraño es que Black no se defendió ni alejó, y sabía que Thalia tenía la mano pesada.

-¡Ahh! –gritó Thalia-. Necesitaba hacer eso.

Luego se vino a sentar a mi lado.

Luke se acercó a Black.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí, eso creo –dijo sobándose el pecho, pero su tono de voz sonaba alegre, como si le hubiera divertido la situación. A veces parecía tan raro.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó Thalia. Ya se le había pasado el mal humor.

-Vine a verlos, ¿qué más? Pero que mal agradecidos.

-¿Y cómo supiste que íbamos a estar aquí? –pregunté extrañada.

-Un animalito que lo contó –contestó alegré.

-¿Un animalito? ¿La frase no es con un pajarito? –preguntó Luke, también sentándose.

-Ah, pero a mí me lo contó un animalito. –Se rió a carcajadas. Eso me hizo sentir feliz, como cada vez que lo escuchaba reír. Y era contagioso-. Por cierto –dijo, poniéndose serio y tomando el morral que llevaba en la espalda. Buscó en el y sacó una pulsera-. Feliz cumpleaños –dijo, arrojándola a Thalia. Ella la atrapó en el aire y la miró extrañada.

-¿Una pulsera? –preguntó.

-Póntela y le das un golpecito. Pero deberías pararte.

Thalia le hizo caso, aunque muy extrañada. Y ante la mirada de todos, la pulsera creció hasta convertirse en un escudo. El truco era genial, pero el escudo daba mucho miedo, tenía la cabeza de medusa, con su pelo de serpientes, lo ojos brillantes y la boca con colmillos afilados.

-Es horrible –dijo Luke.

-Es increíble –gritó Thalia, emocionada.

-Égida –dijo Black.

-¿Égida? –repetí-. Oh, dioses, el escudo que usaban Zeus y Atenea. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo encontré por ahí. Tuve tiempo de sobra –dijo Black, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me dio la impresión que iba a entrar en detalles, por lo que ahorra frustraciones y no pregunté.

-¿Y cómo vuelve a ser un brazalete? –preguntó Luke, que trataba de no mirar el escudo.

-Golpea la parte que va sujeta a tu brazo.

Thalia lo hizo y el escudo desapareció. Estaba tan feliz que se lanzó sobre los brazos de Black, empujándolo al suelo.

-Auch –se quejó-. Ya no eres una niña, ten compasión de mí.

Thalia se levantó y rió a carcajadas. Nunca la había visto tan feliz. En el campamento trataba de hacerse la ruda y actuaba de forma seria, después de todo era la hija de Zeus.

Todos nos volvimos a sentar y Black siguió buscando en su morral.

-Ahora, sé que falta para tu cumpleaños, pero como no sé cuando te volveré a ver...

Sacó un cuchillo en su funda. Tenía hermosos tallados.

-Los cuchillos son de corto alcance, no como las espadas, pero sirven para encontrar puntos débiles. Estoy seguro que con tu estrategia en la batalla sabrás sacarle un buen provecho.

Tomé el cuchillo, emocionada. No era tan impresionante como Égida, pero me lo había dado Black.

-Gracias –le dije.

-¿Llevas un arsenal en tu morral? –preguntó Luke, mirándolo impresionado.

-No –respondió riendo. Luego se apartó el abrigo y reveló una espada colgando de su cintura. Se la quitó y se la pasó a Luke, que la miró impresionado.

-No es... necesario...

-Me dijeron que eras un muy buen espadachín...

-Oye, ¿quién te cuenta cosas sobre nosotros? –lo interrumpí, pero el me ignoró.

-El nombre de esta espada es Hrunting. Tal vez no hayas oído hablar de él, pero perteneció a Beowulf, un héroe gauta del siglo V o VI. Honestamente yo tampoco había escuchado nunca de él, pero un amigo encontró esta espada y averiguó su origen. Al parecer Beowulf era un semidiós, pero no hay registros sobre quién es su padre, y los dioses no cooperan mucho a veces. Además, en esa época las personas eran más reservadas y Beowulf fue adoptado por padre y madre. Bueno, si quieres saber más estoy seguro que Annabeth te ayudará a investigar.

-Pero... ¿está espada no es de tu amigo?

-Lo fue... Pero ahora será tuya, él ya no la necesita.

Después de un rato, Luke enfundó la espada y se inclinó ante Black.

-Gracias –le dijo-. La cuidaré bien.

-Por cierto –dijo Thalia-, ¿tú qué arma usas?

-Tengo una espada.

-¿Y dónde la guardas?

Me di cuenta que todos lo mirábamos, tratando de detectar una espada. Y Black también lo notó, porque se largó a reír.

-Mi espada es especial, como tu escudo, Thalia.

-¿También se transforma? –pregunté y él asintió. Eso explicaba por qué nunca lo vi armado cuando me llevaba al campamento.

-Bueno, es hora de irme –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Ustedes sigan disfrutando de su día libre.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunté.

-No lo sé. Improvisaré, nunca se sabe lo que puedo encontrar o averiguar. Pero es peligroso permanecer tan cerca del Olimpo, después de todo hay una orden de captura en mi contra.

-Ah, eso... –dijo Luke, acercándose a Black. Pero esto lo cortó.

-Olvídalo. Dejemos las cosas como están. Aunque le digamos la verdad al dios de los cielos, si no tenemos pruebas que Cronos estuvo involucrado, no creerá tus motivos.

-Pero tú... no es justo.

-No afecta en nada mis planes.

Nos dio la espalda y miró el cielo, cortando la queja de Luke.

De pronto, en el cielo vio un punto negro acercarse a una velocidad sorprendente, y unos segundos después, el caballo negro de la otra vez se posó al lado de Black.

-¿Y tu perro mascota? –le preguntó Luke.

-La señorita O´Leary era de un amigo, ahora está con él.

Me pregunto qué clase de amigos tiene Black.

-Nunca había visto un pegaso negro –le dije.

-Es genial –dijo Thalia, quien admiraba todo lo negro. Y fue sorprendente, porque se había negado a acercarse a los pegasos del campamento.

-Les presentó a mi amigo, Blackjack.

-¿El pegaso es tu amigo? –preguntó Thalia.

-Oye, tiene sentimientos, te está escuchando. –Y como si corroborara el pagaso relinchó furioso contra Thalia. Black se rió mientras calmaba a "su amigo".

-¿Y tú le pusiste el nombre? –le pregunté. Black y su pegaso Blackjack, era bastante cómico.

-Sí, pero no es lo que estás pensado. Le puse ese nombre hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces recordé un asusto importante que tenía pendiente que preguntarle; Luke me había dicho que Black no envejecía, que era inmortal, pero podía morir como mortal.

-Black...

-Nos veremos luego –dijo Black, que ya estaba montado en el pegaso-. Suerte con tu investigación, Annabeth, pero recuerda mi juramento, no te impacientes.

-Pero... –trataba de hablar, pero el me siguió ignorando.

-Sean buenos chicos –dijo, y el pegaso despegó sin ninguna señal de Black.

-Aahh –grité frustrada. Detrás de mi mis amigos se reían.

-Vamos, Annabeth, se está haciendo tarde, no podemos desperdiciar el día –me jaló Thalia.

Suspiré profundamente y dejé de lado mi molestia. Thalia tenía razón, había sido un día mejor de los esperado y todavía no terminaba, podíamos hacerlo mejor.

...

Los profes de mi U están de paro, así que pasé todo el día escribiendo. Me demoré más de lo esperaba, hace tiempo que venía planeando este capítulo, pero tuve que investigar algunas cosas y usas un traductor de idiomas para el principio, por cierto la canción es un poema que encontré por ahí y me pareció adecuado, fue como el número 30 que leí sobre el mar.

Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ADIEU!


End file.
